Behind The Book Cover
by Inku Eko
Summary: Gajeel joined Fairy Tail as he is intrigued by a certain blue-haired mage. She hides a secret and he wants to know. Her past might be the key. The problem is that no one knows who Levy McGarden really is. Gajeel is willing to take that challenge -not that he cares about her or anything. Though, no one expected that things might get that... complicated. (French Version Available)
1. Chapter 1

This fanfiction has a **French Version** traduced by the amazing **LiGHTNiNGFAiRY59**.

Here's the blog : FANFiCxFT ! Go check that out ! Don't forget to review ;)

* * *

Since Gajeel joined Fairy Tail, his life has been a nameless mess. He always thought he was pretty good to handle any kind of troublesome situations. But this damn guild was the exception. Those fairy freaks always brought trouble and HE had to help them fix their problems. He sighed, annoyed. It should be forbidden to be that noisy so early in the morning. He took a bite of scrap metal, chewing it with much more energy than necessary. Why was he even here ? Sure, he needed a job and the old geezer gave him that opportunity –God's knows why- but what made him accept ? A scent hit his nose when three people entered the building, greeting loudly the one that were already there. He turned imperceptibly his head to get the sight of sky blue hair.

"Hi, everyone ! shouted Shorty, cheerfully which everybody replied with the same energy.

Looking at her bright smile, his thoughts caught up his questioning. "Oh yeah...now I remembered why." Curiosity. Not only that though he would never admit that it was the first time he could get a second chance and he wouldn't spit on it, no matter what. He had been lost in anger for far too long and he needed to get back on his feet. Some would say it was a bit late for that, because he was a blood-thirsty monster. His only response to that would be a fist in the face. He wasn't some pansy who would cry forever on the fact he was abandoned. Not once but twice. First, his biological father and then, Metalicana. Those bastards...He won't let them bring him down, goddamnit! He was the almighty and strong Gajeel Redfox after all !

However, he would never forget Metalicana, but he couldn't let that tear apart his future. Just like his very first friend said: "Never let the past darken your future". He ignored that quote especially in Phantom Lord. He wasn't going to make that mistake twice. That's why he was a mage of Fairy Tail, now. He had pay back to take care of. After all, his honour as a dragon didn't allow him to walk away. And then with his mind free of any sins, he would continue his personal quest - and no, it had no link to Metalicana.

As his thoughts were wandering, the young blue-haired mage sat down three tables away from his, which gave him the perfect spot to check on her. She took out a book she had in her bag and started reading when her two clowns were unexpectedly integrated into a fight, initiated by Elfman who made Erza dropped her cheesecake. Discouraged, he rolled his eyes. Those idiots never learn. Being near Erza when she was enjoying a cheesecake was a big no-no, except if you were suicidal. Most of the morons in this guild were, apparently.

He brought back his attention to the petite mage, wondering how she could possibly get enough concentration to read with all the commotion going on. In fact, it wasn't his only wonder about that girl. She was technically his first friend in that guild. Besides Juvia, he never really had "friends" after Metalicana left. All the losers that crossed his paths were for most of them worthless jerks or boring weaklings. Juvia impressed him with her powers and since he didn't mind the rain, they decide to go on missions together. They tolerate each other and they were fine with it, so they spent a lot of time together. In short, she was the closest person to him even if he wouldn't declare publically that she was his friend, because he wasn't the talkative type anyway.

In general, since he was rather antisocial, he had plenty of time to observe people and to guess what was going on in their little head. It was useful in battles to judge an enemy and know what kind of person they were. It wasn't only a survival advantage, but it was an entertainment, too. He found it funny to see how they would struggle to hide their dirty little secrets. It was a twist way to harm people when he was in Phantom Lord. He didn't only have his fists which would surprise more than one. His high sense of observation and his perspicacity were his trump card, as he knew everybody thought he was a savage dumbass. That would be one of the reasons why he wasn't a people person. He read people too well for their own good and most of the time, he wouldn't like what he saw about them. Hypocrite bastards, hidden perverts, insanely disturbed people or just plain boring people. He saw it all.

With his fellow guild mates, it was the first time he met people acting like they really were, so carelessly. The only hidden part he could behold was their pasts that they took care to not brought it back to the surface. Unfortunately, he could guess for most of them. But, with that Levy chick, it was different. She was the one who make him doubt about his concealed gift. She was a mystery since the second time he met her, a few weeks after the war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord. That was when the mess begin. When he, Gajeel Redfox, acknowledged Levy –known as Shorty- has an equal on the same level as Juvia was. The memory resurfaced.

* * *

Gajeel was waiting near the oak tree as the old geezer asked him to as he said he would give him a tour of the new guild. "That old bastard...to make me wait here to remind me what I've done. I ain't gonna feel guilt, if it's what you're trying", Gajeel ruminated. He remembered clearly his encounter with Master Makarov especially the moment when he felt overwhelming power oppress the air around him as the old wizard said he would never forgive him for what he has done to his "children".

He hated the fact he was now aware of his mistakes. He hit that wall called "consciousness" at full speed. Though, he would never admit it, he knew it would happen someday the moment the girl he assaulted said "You will regret this..." At first, he thought she was threatening him which in her position- pinned to a tree- was quite laughable since she wasn't the one with the upper hand in that attack. But then, he realized it was a warning. It was like she figured out that Phantom Lord would miserably lose and be disbanded and that the old man would give him a chance which means that he would have to face all his faults. The weight on his shoulders promised him a hard time.

All the hatred had consumed and buried his humanity, but strangely, he was ready to give life a second chance as Makarov gave him that chance. He leaned his back on the tree, vestige of his last error. Looking up to the moon illuminating the sky, he scratched his arm where his Phantom tattoo used to be. Even, if the old man was forgiving him at some extent, he highly doubted about the other wizards. Particularly, four of them. He shook his head. It didn't matter. He had planned to work solo, anyway. Surely, they would be all scared or mad and they would stay away from him. It would be better that way. At least, he had a work and those annoying dark guilds would stop bugging him.

Suddenly, his nose caught an unusual odour. Not odd as a disturbing kind of weird, but more like an improbable one. Maybe, he had caught a cold and he couldn't smell right, he thought until a soft voice said:

"Hey.

He lowered his head and saw what he least expected to see. A little blue-haired girl standing only a meter away from him. But, not any blue-haired girl, no. The very one that he cowardly attacked by surprise, beaten her up and nailed her to a tree. The same girl he picked, because she was so loved and cherished by everyone near her, that he had been sure it would provoke a war right away. Although, he didn't saw any injuries or bandages on her or she hadn't her eternal vivid smile from back then, it was without a doubt that girl. As he was disorientated, he shot abruptly:

"What the hell yer doing here ?

He was waiting to feel waves of fear emanate from her and to see her shaking little body move away from him, the scary and cruel Dragon Slayer. But, nothing like that happened. She just stood there, visibly displeased.

"How rude, I'm here to show you around, she huffed, crossing her arms in front of her petite chest.

"Huh ?

He could slam his head repeatedly on the tree trunk. Could he sound more stupid ? He doubted it.

"Master asked me to show you the guild, the girl explained, disinterested as it was obvious why she was there.

How could she act as if it was nothing ?! What was wrong with that girl ?! Didn't she have a little survival instinct ?! Maybe, she was just stupid. Maybe, he had to scare her to remind her who he was so she would know to remain aloof from him.

"Why ?! he asked roughly, imposing his tall stature to her sight.

He expected her to run away. She didn't move an inch. He wanted her to stay away from him. He didn't need a reminder of the past. His payback to her would be that he would let her be and wouldn't approach her more than 20 feet. He glared at her, sending her a clear warning. Or that's what he thought.

"When there's a new guild mate, someone has to show them the place.

Her tone let him notice that her patience has limit. She was mad at him. Finally, he saw there a normal reaction to his presence. Even though, he insisted.

"Yeah, I know, but why did the old geezer send a little girl to do the dirty work ?

When she heard the statement on her height, she clenched her teeth, impeded. He smirked, looking down on her. She wasn't detached anymore. It surprised him that he liked provoking her.

"I'm not a little girl ! I'm here as a mentor. Erza, Mirajane and I are the one responsible of the new people that join the guild. But, since the Tower of Heaven incident, Mirajane is busy helping the Master to deal with the Magic Council after their blunder with Etherion and Erza is spending some time with her old friends after defeating evil plans. So, I'm in charge. Any problem with that ?

"Those blockheads were getting in trouble so fast, pondered Gajeel to himself." She was kind of fierce for such a petite woman. He liked that. And then, "Consciousness" came back and hit him with one not-so-old memory. He hurted her, he has no right to like her.

"Aren't you scare, Shorty ? Gajeel asked, glaring intensively at her, to make her realized she was with a bad guy.

She looked up at him with her big hazel brown eyes, full of questions. He felt that the tension in her body was gone, which was paradoxically the wrong attitude.

"Should I be scare ?

The question flabbergasted him and would let him open-mouthed if he wasn't so used to keep a straight face. He didn't think anyone could surprise him. That girl showed him he was wrong. He thought she was no challenge when he attacked her and her friends, but now he realized he totally misread her. She had one of the strongest minds he ever saw. For her magical ability, he couldn't say yet, but she was one hell of a mage. That was for sure. However, what was weird was the fact that she was alone with him in the last place he thought she would like to be. He noticed the discomfort, but still no fear nor hatred.

"So, ya trust me ?

"Nope. Not at all, she said straight away.

He smirked at her reply.

"Smart girl, huh ?

"That's what I like to think, she replied, grinning. Soft guy, huh ?

Then, he lost his temper. That just showed him he stepped out of the line of being the feared and heartless guy he was suppose to be. He needed to make things straight.

"I ain't no fucking soft guy ! he growled.

She raised her hands in the air, symbol that she back off, a condescending smile on her freaking face. He sighed, irritated. This girl was fucking with his mind. She was annoying, he decided, which mean that he didn't want to deal with her.

"Let's get done with that visit crap already! he grumbled impolitely harsh. I have no fucking time to lose.

Visibly vexed by his tone, she still added:

"Actually, we're waiting for someone else...

As a cue, Juvia popped out from behind the oak tree and walked towards them. The Fairy Tail mage greeted her, joyfully as a contrast with her cold hail to him.

"Hi ! I'm Levy. Nice to finally meet you, I heard so much about you. You really did help Team Natsu in the Tower of Heaven, thank you !

Juvia blushed at Levy's compliment. She bowed and ceremonially presented herself.

"Nice to meet Levy-san, too. I'm Juvia Lockser.

"No need of formalities, we're nakama now, smiled Levy. Call me Levy.

She gave Juvia a warm grin that made her feel welcome. Gajeel could see that his former Phantom Lord fellow was revealed by that welcome. He hadn't the same treatment. He became aware that if it wasn't for Juvia, he still wouldn't have known her name. Levy. A small name for a small girl. Easy to remember.

"Hi, Gajeel-kun, said the rain woman.

He simply nodded to salute her. He was lost in his thoughts. So, she trusted Juvia enough to be alone with the two of them without fearing him. Interesting. As if Juvia could read his mind as he thought of their old affiliation, she asseverated:

"Juvia apologize for what happen with Phantom Lord. She'll do anything to make things up, just like Gajeel-kun.

"Oi. Don't put words in my mouth, woman.

He was starting to regret being there. Maybe, he could back off and avoid the humiliation of begging for forgiveness-which he wasn't planning on doing. It wasn't his style and never would be. Besides, he didn't want to hear what was on Shorty's mind on that matter. He had enough with his own "Consciousness" and all the guilt and remorse that It tried to make him feel. "I ain't the feeling type. Leave me the fuck alone", he thought.

"Don't worry, Juvia. The past is in the past.

"But..., began Juvia.

Levy interrupted her.

"Being a mage is dangerous and everybody knows it. So, if you're scared of being injuried, then you better quit, she declared forcefully like she just said all her convictions in one sentence.

She walked to Juvia and put one reassuring hand on her new friend's shoulder. Those were real words of wisdom. That Shorty was still surprising him.

"Look, if I was mad at every single one who has hurt me, I would be angry at most of the world, she laughed. We have to get over it so we can enjoy the future without resentment. Right ?

Juvia smiled at Levy. Gajeel looked the shared moment between the two women. Before he could yell at them to hurry up and end their little sappy moment – seriously, he was almost expecting the crying hug, as they would reassured each other that everything would be alright and that they'd live happily ever after surround by unicorns that pooped rainbows- , the Fairy Tail mage said something that destabilized him –again.

"I forgive everything that had happened, Levy said, weighing her words, watching both of them, him more intensively -or that's what I believed- than Juvia. Anyway, it wasn't like it was the worst beat up of my life...

She took Juvia's arm with her own and they started walking towards the guild, continuing to talk to the water mage. Her bright smile addressed to Juvia as they were going away contrasted the gloominess of her last comment. Gajeel just decided something he has been trying to convince himself for the past 10 minutes NOT to do. The aura around that girl was too much.

She had a secret and he wanted to know it.

* * *

I do not own Fairy Tail nor its characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima.

I hope you enjoyed that chapter. If you have anything to say, please say it in the reviews. See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Gajeel was gumbling as he was at the threshold of boredom. That damn visit was taking too long ! The building freshly finished was almost twice the size of the old one, Gajeel could have sworn. In addition, Levy pointed out all the diversity newly added like the pool and the playroom. She seemed really proud as she reckoned that the whole guild build it themselves. Suddenly, Gajeel feared for his life, looking suspiciously around him as it would collapse anytime by now.

"So that's it, concluded the midget, facing them. Any question ?

Juvia shook her head. Gajeel shrugged, his hands in his pockets.

Levy walked to the bar and went behind the counter. She came back with a swage with Fairy Tail's mark.

"So what colour do you want your mark ? And where do you want it ?

The water mage hiccupped, surprised.

"Isn't Juvia suppose to pass a test to prove her loyalty to Fairy Tail, first ? babbled the woman.

Levy chuckled, charmed by her sweet and innocent worry. Gajeel nearly facepalmed himself. She wasn't the one who people would be reluctant to accept as part of Fairy Tail. Everyone could see she was already in love with the place – and with a certain dumb ice mage, for some unknown reason. She wasn't a threat. He was.

"You valued yourself enough by helping Team Natsu, Levy said, to restore confidence to the water wizard.

Juvia wasn't really convinced but she didn't argue back. This pushed Levy to add:

"Maybe, at first, people won't accept you right away. Trust isn't something you receive freely. You most show you're worth it. Show them they have absolutely NO reason to fear you, at all.

She insisted on the last sentence, glazing towards him. He avoided the eye contact. "Don't put your midget's nose in my damn business", ruminated Gajeel. He didn't want her to 'take care' of him or to 'watch over him' like some kind of nuisance. He wouldn't bring trouble as long as they would remain as far away of him as this hall guild could permit it until he picked a mission and get the hell away from the madhouse – he guessed it would be if they were as crazy as Salamander. He got caught out of his thoughts as the Shrimp included another comment:

"Anyway, I had heard that you get along pretty well with people. Especially, with Gray if I'm not mistaken..., grinned Levy.

"Aaah...Gray-sama...

As Juvia was languishing, thinking about her 'soul mate', Levy laughed quietly finding it adorable the birth of this new love.

"Have you two finished dreaming about the Stripper ?! Just put the damn mark on my left arm under my shoulder ! I want it black !

He had enough of being around the source of his guilt. He wanted to get out. He wanted her to be mad at him. Anything. Anything RATIONAL.

The two women snapped out of their bubble. Juvia turned towards Levy, with a totally different expression than two seconds ago. Her aura was growing dark and her eyes were promising a painful death if ...

"Is Levy interested in Gray-sama ?...

Her tone suggested a clear warning of backing off, sending "Could Levy be a love rival". The girl shook her head fervently.

"No, no ! Haha, what a funny idea. I know him for such a long time and I never saw him more than just a friend. God, that guy is dense...Not as much as Natsu, but still...

Levy seemed to picture her with Gray and bursted out of laughter. Juvia was releaved meanwhile Gajeel was running out of patience.

"Okay, we get it Salamander and Stripper are both morons ! Now, Rainwoman, drop it, he's not even here. And you, Shorty, gimme the swage I'll do it myself !

Levy and Juvia were perplexed at his little speech. Than the said 'Shorty' indicated :

"Is it me or you really have a thing for lame nicknames ?

It was the first time she spoke to him since Juvia arrived and it really disturbed him to have notice that. And then, Juvia started to laugh out loud when she saw the very vexed Gajeel, looking like he was going to sulk in a corner of the hall. He growled at his former fellow, highly insulted.

"Oi ! What yer laugh at, woman ?! Want my fist in yer face ?! That gonna make yer chance with the Stripper hit the zero !

The fact that she might get disfigured and having less chances with her Gray-sama made her gaps. She started running away from Gajeel.

"No, Gajeel-kun ! Not the face, not the face !

She ran away from him, hiding under the bar counter, giggling despite his warning which seem to be taken lightly. He was still threatening her when he remembered they weren't alone. The Shrimp might reconsider the fact of him joining in. He saw the midget's face becoming softened as the ex-Phantom mates were fooling around. She let escape a sigh of relief, like she doubted about him but now that she saw him acting like an immature child, she was okay with him.

"Okay, guys. Let make your entry in the guild official. Ladies first.

She invited Juvia to leave her hiding place and asked her about her tattoo. Juvia lifted the edges of her dress, so Levy could print a blue Fairy Tail's tattoo on her left thigh. The new Fairy beamed out of excitement as she expected her new tattoo.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Juvia, greeted Levy, happy to see her new nakama so excited.

Juvia thanked her. Levy turned her attention towards Gajeel. He jumped when she touched his left arm which made her startled. They both stared at each other with a puzzled look on their face. With a mysterious and almost imperceptible smile, she murmured as it was a inside joke:

"I don't bite...

That girl was really starting to piss him off. Fine, he won't be civil with her. Not that he started to try. How could he manage to find out stuff about her if he was always so discourteous..., he meant, rude ? Whatever, she was looking for trouble.

"I'd like to see you try, Gajeel rumbled, looking down on her.

She barely reached his shoulder and she found the guts to answer him back. Maybe, she wanted him to lose his temper, hit her and then, he would be blasted by a guild full of powerful and merciless mages when it came to attack their weird bonds of friendship and trust. No, she didn't seem the vengeful and sneaky type. In fact, that's what was bothering him. He didn't know what type of person she was.

"It's done !

He realized he didn't pay attention when she printed his tattoo. It could have been pink he wouldn't have notice her prank. Fortunately, his mark was black as he asked for. She was standing next to him as she was waiting for something to happen.

"Humm...you're welcome, maybe ?

She put her hands on her hips, disapproving his lack of politeness.

"Tch, whatever.

"It's his way of saying 'thank you', reassured Juvia.

He walked towards the exit, exhausted from his weeks of wandering. He didn't have time to waste by talking back. He heard them follow him and Levy locking the guild's massive oak doors. They left the place in silence. He was glad about that. Anyway, he needed to recapitulate what had just taken place before him. That Shorty just behind him had forgiven him -surprisingly. Just like that. He didn't do anything to deserve it. Though, she didn't trust him. He could perfectly understand that. But then why was she acting so freely around him even if Juvia was with them ?

He felt a headache coming. Nobody sane would have talked or even looked at him only weeks after the incident. That's it ! Maybe, she was insane. Or suicidal. Or, just a twist masochist. But what annoyed him the most was that freaking hint she dropped to his face : _It wasn't like it was the worst beat-up of my life..._ What was that suppose to mean, huh ?! That he didn't knock hard enough ?! Was she looking for a fight ?! What the hell ?

Or maybe, she was a S-Class mage. No, impossible. He wouldn't have taken her down so easily unless it was on purpose which he doubted because no one is that nuts. Even though, he kind of attacked them by surprise which didn't let them the time to fight back. At the time, he didn't want to waste time, because he was hungry. What a fool he was back then... Cowardly attacking from behind, because of hunger.

One thing was sure, she was used to fight, if it wasn't the 'worst assault' she had. Maybe, she was involved once with dark guilds. He looked back unnoticeably at the blue-haired midget. He restrained a chortle. A little girl with big innocent brown eyes like her involve with criminals ? He was greatly sceptic about it.

Although, her eyes didn't look all that innocent. In fact, they looked full of secrets and mysteries. And if there were things that he hates as much as bothersome and useless emotions or dealing with fucked up psycho losers, it was secrets.

Being in the ignorance always drives him crazy, no matter the situation. He always need to know more about the other than the reverse so, he could use it if he was in disadvantage. And right now, he was pretty sure every Fairy knew about him and his shitty past. All his secrets exposed and none of theirs. But, it was only a matter of time before he would know everything about everyone; he hadn't been Jose's right hand man for nothing –for bad reasons, but still. And her secrets would be NO exception !

At the intersection, Shorty waved goodbye, taking the opposite direction Juvia and him were heading. It took him by surprise.

"Where do ya think yer going, Midget ?

"To my apartment...at Fairy Hills..., Levy indicated as being obvious (which was clear as a bell, where would she go so late at night...).

He snorted, piqued by her tone.

"Alone ?

"Well, yeah...Juvia hasn't finished to move out.

"Is Gajeel-kun concerned about Levy ? questioned Juvia.

"I ain't concerned !

Her fellow guild mate looked at him, hardly convinced. Levy was feeling uneasy being the center of attention all of the sudden. Mainly, because it was involving a certain Iron Dragon Slayer that she didn't want to be associate to, anymore, since it reminded her of a night she would like to stop thinking about.

"If anything happen to her, her freaking friends are blaming me for sure, Gajeel muttered.

There was a part of truth in what he said. Even though, he wouldn't admit it would bothered him if something turned wrong on her way home. Like a cloud, she would become unreachable, her and her mysteries. Furthermore, he would never be able to fully repay his debts.

Oh yeah, another thing that he hated was to be owning anyone. It was an unbearable grip on his freedom and it was his only precious possession, the only thing worth his fighting. He understood it now that he almost ended up in jail.

So, it was out of the question that she would die or be hurt in any way before he had cleared his name and his honour. He newly realized he needed to watch over her. In his own way. He wasn't going to turn soft for the sake of that girl. It was only for his own purposes. Two birds for one stone. Along with that spy mission on Raven Tail the old man gave him, he would finish clean and square pretty fast. 'No attachments' was his motto.

"Okay, then. Thanks for your concern. And...

"I ain't concerned ! repeated Gajeel harshly.

Both girls rolled their eyes, which highly irritated the Dragon Slayer, like they were thinking 'Really...Boys and their pride'.

"So, like I was saying, continued Levy, don't forget to earn trust. First impressions aren't everything. Just show that you like being there, try to socialize or impress them with some hidden talent, I don't know. Anyway, I'll be there for you, so there's no need to worry so much about tomorrow, okay ? Bye, goodnight !

Juvia nodded, hopeful, watching Levy leaving towards Fairy Hills. If everything went as well as with Levy, she would make a lot of friends as fast as it take the rain to ruin dates. Gajeel walked along with her who was lost in her imaginary world.

"Tch, stop daydreaming or you'll trip on yer own feet.

But Juvia was too delighted by everything that was happening that she didn't care about his dry tone. Suddenly, he remembered why he was at first approached by the old man. He told him Juvia had already join –or has he saw was planning to join the guild.

"Why did you talk about me to the old geezer ?

"Master Makarov ? wondered Juvia, oblivious about all the nicknames he was giving to everyone.

"Yeah.

She started to consider his question, chewing her lips.

"Well...Juvia was worried about Gajeel-kun.

"Why ? Gajeel asked truly curious about her answer.

They weren't that close to call each other friends. They were partners. That was about it. Or so, he thought.

"Gajeel-kun is Juvia's longest friend. She couldn't just let him down. She had to share her chance with Gajeel-kun, so she could pay back for his acceptance of her rain.

He didn't know what to say to that. He wasn't speechless; he just didn't have an answer fitting his I-don't-care attitude. So he shrugged. He didn't hang out with her, by kindness of heart, she was just the person he hate the least in his former guild, because that was what he was, a hater. He didn't quite remember if it was because everybody hated him that he became so hateful or if it was the other way around.

At least, it wasn't everyone who hated his guts and he regretted he hadn't been friendlier – more civilize, he meant- with her. She did deserve better treatment than what she received in Phantom Lord. Yeah, she had recognition and money. But, he wanted her to be happy, because she had done for him more than he did for her. The acceptance of his iron heart and his jerk side were far more challenging than accepting the refreshing feeling of the rain and her gloominess. He had been secretly glad for her to have found somewhere she could one day called home.

And since she helped him, he would do her a favor. He would stay the hell away from her in order to not scare potential friends – or the nakama thing, whatever- friends that would bring joy in her life. He was the least he could do.

Seeing that he wouldn't say any further thing on the matter of her concern as he was lost in his own thoughts, she finally interrogated him about something that bothered her.

"Juvia was wondering what Gajeel-kun was meaning by "they would blame me for sure" if something would happen to Levy ? Why would it be Gajeel's fault ?

He ticked at her name. He should have known that the rain woman would sense something unusual in his attitude. They still have been partners for two years so they knew each other despite of everything. She would discover it sooner or later, so why not be the one to inform her, huh ?

"Remember, what I did to piss them off ?

She nodded with caution, waiting for what was coming next. Although, he didn't add anything so, she guessed she was able to make a conjecture, which would mean...

" It was Levy ?! she gasped, incredulous.

He just looked away, not wanting to see the disappointment in his friend's eyes. But, she only sounded surprise.

"If Gajeel-kun haven't told me, Juvia would never have guess... How come she talked so casually? If Juvia was in her place, she would still be scare or at least wanting to take revenge... But, she said she forgave us...Gajeel...

That was what he didn't understand at all and started to be pissed off. There was no logical explanation for this. ARRH, it was still driving him insane, now that he was thinking about it again. He didn't like the fact he hadn't any control on his emotions anymore. It had to get that under control. He clenched his sharp teeth out of frustration which didn't come unnoticed by his now confident.

"Juvia thinks it bothers Gajeel-kun, because he did nothing to truly deserve it.

Strike ! Straight in his guts. Truth really does hurt like a bitch. Since when had he become so easily readable ?

"Maybe, Gajeel should follow Levy's advices and do something about tomorrow to earn trust.

"Like hell, he growled.

Juvia was really giving him a hard time, trying to be less unpleasant towards her, if she was keeping throwing him stones like that. That seemed only to encourage her, because she then said in a tone of challenge:

"Is Gajeel-kun scared ?

She smirked. SMIRKED ? What ? She never did that. Damn, he didn't expect Fairy Tail to have such a quick effect on her, the gloomy and slightly depressive Juvia Lockser. She was looking him for quarrel or what ? He wasn't going to enter in that little game of hers. They won't change who he was.

"Never said that. I don't see the interest. That's all.

"Juvia doesn't mind Gajeel-kun's weakness. It's not his fault if he fears the powerful mages of Fairy Tail. It's not like he could do anything to blow their mind by trying to be worth their trust since he's scared...

Now, she was pushing him too hard. And then, he reacted the exact way she expected him to. Like the spoiled and immature brat he was deep down.

"WHAT ?! ME, scared ?! I AIN'T SOME PANSY.

She contained a victorious smile. He had one foot in the trap. One last detail and she was sure to pull her trick perfectly. After all, with that kind of childish provocation, he was SO predictable. Just a hint about some form of weakness and he would be in a hurry to prove them wrong by any cost. Even his pride.

"Still. Juvia bets 50 000 Jewels that Gajeel-kun won't try to integrate the guild, because he's too scared.

If it would be anyone else who would have dare say that to him, they would have earned one free ticket to the hospital. He was trying to get a new start so, he need to have a grip on his drives. Anyway, he knew her strength and it would be a pain in the ass to fight her, because it would only prove her point.

"Tch. Wasting so freely your money around. You'll regret it.

"Fine. Prove it, she annoyed him.

A challenging bet and money to make out of this was a winning pair for any fervent and prideful guy. Gajeel was no exception. Backing off now would ruin his reputation as the toughest guy of Fiore –according to him.

"M'kay. Deal, he accepted, entail in her tricky web.

They sealed the deal by shaking hands. Juvia was obviously too proud of herself which got on Gajeel's nerves.

"Juvia will double it if he can make Levy laugh within the two following weeks.

"Oi ! That wasn't part of the agreement, he yelled as she was leaving to her hotel.

"It's only a bonus. Well, if Gajeel-kun can surprise Juvia, she said, waving him goodbye, derisive.

Since when did she become a insufferable manipulator ?! ARRRH ! Every damn woman in this damn planet was making his blood boiled ! Especially Juvia. Oh, and Shorty, too ! Out of rage, he punched the pole next to him. A loud crack was heard.

Deep breaths. Calming down. Good. He won't back off of a bet. Inspire. He won't kill Juvia. Expire. He will win the bonus. Inspire. He will discover everyone secret. Expire. He's the boss. Inspire. He manage every obstacle that crossed his path, he would handle that one.

We slowly walked to his new low-cost apartment in a shabby area of Magnolia. What way could he make himself look trustful ? Remove his piercings was out of the question. Smiling either. Start a conversation ? With who ? No, he wasn't the talkative type. Then, what ?

Suddenly, a really suspiciously cocky smirk appeared in his face. He found it. Winning 100 000 Jewels has never been that smooth. He needed only two things. One he had and one he would have to buy. He rushed to the closing store, frightening the owner who, after reflection, didn't mind some extra hours of work. Proud as a peacock, he paid his new possession. A white suit with a matching Borsalino –a kind of gangster hat. Grinning, he was going to test the sound of one of his few belongings, his awesome guitar. The next day was looking more promising than what he first thought.

"Just watch it...

To who was he speaking to for recognition ? Well, who knows ?

* * *

I still don't own Fairy Tail nor his characters.

This is still in his flash back, if you were wondering. ^^

Hope you enjoy ! Let me know what you thought about it. Speculation, critics or just simply reviews are more than welcome, so I can improve my writing style.

I'll update soon. See you around.

**Inku Eko.**


	3. Chapter 3

An ear-piercing alarm clock echoed in the sombre bedroom. Quickly, a small metallic object flew across the room before crashing into the wall, putting an end to the sound of the alarm bell. Yeah, the Iron Dragon Slayer wasn't really a morning person. In fact, he only had a couple of hours to sleep since he was preparing himself to the aim of his moment of glory. Muttering, he raised his head from his grey blanket to look at the small heap of broken clocks. Damn, he should have checked the hour. He was failing to remember what time he settled his alarm.

He finally woke up completely and he started his morning work-out, beginning with chin-ups with the iron bar he placed across his door's frame. Once done, he put his beloved guitar and new suit in a sport bag. He got dressed as usual with his black tunic and his baggy white pants, he took a hand-full of scrap metal which sprinkled his floor and held to the guild.

After a half-hour walk, without thinking, he entered by the main door, just like the night before. The reaction was almost immediate. The few mages that were already in the guild hall all positioned themselves, ready to fight. Waves of hatred, fear or despise, or even better a merry mix of the three, were directed towards him. What a fool, thinking so much about his song, he forgot that they all hated his guts –with reason.

And then, a white haired woman called it off :

"Guys, he's with us now."

She didn't seem really enthusiastic to the idea, but still she saved him a load of trouble.

"EEEEEEH ?!" yelled the guild in unison.

"You can't be serious, Mirajane !"

As she was going to answer back, the Master made his entrance. Everyone quieted down. Gajeel imperceptibly looked for blue hair. His eyes only spotted the dark blue hair –though, she had a different hairstyle then the day before- which belonged to Juvia who was standing shyly behind the old wizard.

Tch, like he was looking for another blue head... Hell no. He was totally looking for Juvia to make sure she didn't run away, fearing for her money. He didn't pay any attention to what the Master told them, but apparently, they calmed down a little, enough to not jump on him and beat him senseless –as if they could. He was used to that kind of treatment. No big deal.

He just went to sit on an empty table and waited for the Shrimp to show up. It would have been pointless otherwise. He wanted that bonus and he would get it.

After ten minutes of intense glaring, they eventually grew tired of it and just kept an absent-minded eye on him, just in case. He seriously couldn't care less. He just did the pacific and non-aggressive entrance for Juvia's sake. She wouldn't make any 'nakama' if she was defending him after he would have harmed someone.

Speaking of which, she was not alone. She was with the white-haired barmaid that intervened when he was nearly attack by a bunch of savages. They were talking casually. Good.

His sight caught two men who looked incredibly pissed off. What the hell was their problem ? He didn't do anything –yet. He was going to give his special "Don't-fucking-mess-with-me-or-else" glare, but then he recalled why they looked familiar. The guy with the weird and brown tall hat and the guy with a fish tail on the head, he knew them. Sort of. Long story short, he pinned them to a tree.

Their eyes met and he saw them having a kind of spasm, a normal reaction from the body which remembered a pain that it wants to avoid. He looked away. When they'll come at him, he won't do anything. Well, if they have the guts to do so. They had it to glare at him shamelessly so maybe, they'll want to take their revenge. Or it would be more for _her_. Yeah, definitely. They probably were in love with her. He would bet for one-sided love. Tch, so much cliché in this sassy world.

Anyway, re-attacking those two weaklings wouldn't bring him any satisfaction. He was trying to convince himself that he wouldn't replied and it wasn't due to the fact that he wanted to win trust points. With nobody in particular. Or maybe...?

No, no. It wasn't like he was truly interested in being accepted. He was fine by himself. As long as he had a purpose, company was just a background sound and he was totally okay with that.

The doors opened to let enter a small silhouette. He didn't feel the look daggers from the two guys with weird fashioned sense anymore, removing their attention from him. Finally. It was starting to annoy him. He wasn't used to let people stare angrily at him without fighting back. He wasn't becoming soft or anything. He was just being... diplomatic ? Yeah, that was the word. If he wanted tranquility, he had to put a distinct wall of disinterest between him and the others. Like a ghost. 'No attachment' did he remember. Never will he feel that pain of betrayal, starting to think to Metalicana. Or the pain of missing someone, his thoughts wandering to his first friend... "Moving on" he grumbled to himself.

"Hi Jet, Droy !" The Shorty smiled. They went flying to be by her side, continuing to keep him in check.

Oblivious to their tense composure, she said joyful :

"I made sushis !"

"Yeah !" Jet exclaimed, forgetting about his previous anger. According to him, sushis were the best meal ever invented on this Earth. Droy liked it too, but what he enjoyed the most was spending time with his team.

"We could eat it as a brunch. I forgot to have breakfast. I totally lost track of time..."

Jet and Droy shared an exasperated look before asking in sync :

"A book ?"

"Well, obviously" Droy continued. "The world could end and she wouldn't realize it until it would affect her reading."

Jet laughed at the statement.

"I bet she would worry more about the book than her life." The orange-haired man added.

"No, I wouldn't ! ... If I die, I wouldn't be able to know the end of the story." She defended herself.

Her teammates chuckled at the absurdity of her argumentation.

"She didn't deny it, though." Droy pointed out.

They sat down as far as possible from the Iron Dragon Slayer. The two guys led their friend there, being aware of the proximity of their enemy.

Crap, he realized he was staring at them. Why on Earth did he listen to their conversation for ? Still, his hearing was still lock on their exchange. They seemed to enjoy their meal. The guys were proposing to go take a swim, but the girl declined pretending that she was waiting for a certain "Lu-chan" to speak about a book she read recently.

"Tch...bookworm." He mumbled, saying it in a pejorative kind of way.

Another thing to add on the thing he knew about her. She apparently could die for a book.

Wait, what ? He didn't want to know stuff about her. It sounded as he wanted to be 'close' to her. No. All he wanted was her secrets. Nothing else.

He turned to look at her, one more time. She looked tense for some reason. By accident, they met each other eyes. Her constant smile melted. Now, he was facing a neutral and expressionless Shorty. An image he didn't like. If for an outsider, it would look like she was normal-looking, she wasn't like that. Her usual self, even when daydreaming, was smiling like the perfect little Miss Sunshine. He could tell that even if he knew her for technically a day or so.

So, maybe after all, she was mad at him. Like everybody else. She was all smiles, giggles and joy with the others. He was having a delusion when he thought she wasn't mad at him. It was a big fat lie that she forgave him. She was on a thick line between being civilized and being cold towards him. She probably hated him. Like everybody else.

She was no special. He clenched his fists. He was wasting time on her. She was no different from all the others. As for her secrets, she probably just got beat up by her father when she was young. And that's it. An average crappy past. Nothing worth his interest.

Damn, he was mad. No...It was something else. He was... hurt ? Like, he regretted that she wasn't like he thought she was... Fuck, he didn't know anymore. That's why he used to never deal with feelings. Those worthless shits were messing with his head.

No way in hell, he was going to let such ridiculous things such as 'feelings' get in his way. Sure, he was disappointed, because it would mean that his only companion would be boredom. Once done with the show, he would get a job and he would leave chop-chop. Nothing was holding him back anymore. Curiosity was gone.

After his good mood from the morning melt like snow under the sun, the time had quickened up. 'Team Natsu' arrived earlier than expected. He had eavesdropped that the barmaid –Mirajane was going to sing for them. Excellent, he had his opportunity. He was sorry for her as she would be hide by his shadow, because there weren't two singers like him - that's for sure !

The _little and boring girl_ was talking with them about the guild like she did for Juvia and him. They haven't notice him yet. But, it didn't take that long. After all, Salamander was a Dragon Slayer too. Their reactions were classic. Anger, hatred, ect.

Juvia defended him –seriously she really has weird tastes for choosing with who she wants to hang out with. While growling at Salamander out of annoyance, something unexpected happened before Gajeel.

The Shrimp was hiding, shaking like a leaf, as she was in front of her worst nightmare. She would have totally fooled him too if he hadn't such a strong nose. He wasn't noticing any ounce of awe. The Blondie was comforting her and it seemed like she was standing against him, fearless. Which was false. He could feel the only overwhelming fear coming from the blonde girl, there was no mistake.

How ironic, the one that pretended to be brave was almost wetting her pants and the other that was supposed to be all frightened was just putting up in act.

Soon, the small crowd scattered to sit down as the lights were turn off and the curtains were offering a single shadow standing on the stage. Resting his head on his hand, he rethought about what occurred in front of him.

The Shrimp was one hell of an actress. He had to grant her that. But, now his frustrations were coming back as he asked the one-million-dollar question. _What would she gain by acting all weak and fragile ?_ And, even_ if _the girl did hate him, he wanted to find out. Maybe, he was according too much importance to this.

His head was aching, because of the cheers of the spectators. He didn't come up with a plan, because he had been distract from his goal. It was too late for him to put his suit before the end of the barmaid's song. He wasn't abandoning, just postponing his challenge. Anyway, he heard that a reporter was coming the next day and he wasn't one to spit on publicity. He might even become a rock star since his music was one of a kind.

Besides, he wanted to try something. He heard that there were infamous, because of the number of general fights in the guild. The easiness to start a commotion was risible, apparently. Maybe, he would discover the combative side of a certain someone, since his curiosity slightly came back.

_Let's try it_, he thought, sighing.

He crushed Salamander's foot with his massive boot. The screech was priceless as the Fire Dragon Slayer was in pain. "Gihihi", he laughed. In less time that it takes to say 'Scrap metal', the guild was upside down, being its usual destructive self. He was shocked; it degenerated quicker than he expected.

Anyhow, despite fighting his former enemies, the fights were without harm and without malice. They were all fooling around. He almost felt included. But, he remembered that he didn't want friendship anymore. Even if Juvia was the exception, he didn't want to venture on that ground anymore. He had to stop thinking about them as 'potential friends'. Why would he look in Fairy Tail what he never thought of looking in Phantom Lord ?

A 'partner' was the limit of what he could accept; he didn't build that iron protection around him for the decoration, he didn't want to feel psychological pain never, ever again.

His glance turned towards the little fairy. She was chilling with her partners as if there wasn't some major fuss going on and like she wasn't mad two seconds ago. And he thought he had jumpy moods. He shook his head, back to reality when he got kicked by the Salamander who was visibly enjoying himself, saying that the guild didn't change after all.

Crashing to a table, while the old man was oddly crying, he prayed to some mysterious gods to stop his annoying fascination for blue-haired people. Shorty...Juvia...And his best friend... He shouldn't get too distracted by the midget, because forgetting his one true quest would be unforgivable. 'Finding his best friend, that was his mission...', he raved before losing himself in the riot.

It's all he remembered of his first evening in Fairy Tail.

_24 hours after that moment_

Gajeel woke up in a yet familiar place and his strong sense of smell told him that he was far from being alone. He opened slightly his crimson eyes to look at a wooden ceiling. Definitely not his house. His head was hurting. What the hell happened ? It was the second time in two days that he was waking up in another place than his apartment, barely recalling what led him there.

He collected his memories slowly. On his second day, first thing in the morning, he pinned the barmaid in the back-stage, so she wouldn't disturb his performance. Secondly, he put on his artist's style. He played his composition "My Best Friend" that he wrote the day before.

He was acclaimed by some people beside Juvia. The rest had a weird way of expressing their admiration by throwing him stuff such as food or bottles. Oh, and he had an unexpected dancer, the Blondie that somehow like to cosplay as a Bunny Girl.

After that, it was vague. Never mind the events that led him to where he currently was. Speaking of which, he was really comfortable, his head lean on a soft and warm kind of pillow. He stretched his strangely sore muscles.

"What a relief, you're awake...I was fearing I might have to wake you up before the others would wake up and interpret this badly", admitted a soft-toned voice at his left, visibly relief.

What the hell ? Interpret what badly ?

He got up in less than a second. Where was he ? At the guild. A destroyed guild. Wait, what ? Did he do that ? He put his finger on what happened afterwards.

Salamander didn't have any taste so Gajeel had to beat him up. So, what did he do ?...Oh, yeah he threw his guitar in Salamander's face...Wait, what ? Damn, he was hoping it didn't break it. Though, it was worth it, because the Shrimp was laughing which, strangely, brought him satisfaction as he was the one who made her laugh. He was improving in their opinions, he believed. Although, he consigned to oblivion his pride winning on his bet since he remembered he had to find out what was up with the Shrimp.

Wait, thinking of...

He looked at his left to see something –or rather someone that destabilize him.

And again...What the hell ?!

Shorty was there, sitting serenely, her back rested against the bar counter. Her blue locks were messier than usual, her yellow headband having difficulties holding them back. Her brown eyes were smaller due to the tiredness. She rubbed it to make herself more awake. He was about to do the same thing, but to reconfirm he was having a mess-up dream. No, it seemed pretty real.

They just stared at each other, analyzing what the other was thinking. He really couldn't see how he ended up sleeping on the laps of that girl. Stupid booze, affecting memory. He swore it was the last time it would happen. Seeing his confusion increasing, the petite woman broke the silence :

"Well...If you excuse me, I'll take my leave. I don't feel my legs –thanks to you. So, I need a walk." She informed him, formally.

She just dusted her dress as if the situation was perfectly normal. But it wasn't. He wouldn't let slip his chance to discover what was going on in her little head. He walked slowly to not disturb the sleepers. She modified her walk, going at the opposite way form where the exit was. He would feel like a creep on the same level as Juvia, if he hadn't notice that the Shorty knew he was there. They were in a shadowy corridor, the one that led to the library, if he wasn't mistaken. She stopped abruptly at the door and said composedly :

"I don't get what you're doing but, please, stop following me."

He was just behind her. As he knew she was so damn entertaining because of her unpredictable reactions, he tried to play a little with her. As she was pulling the door, believing he got the message, she was surprised when a strong gloved hand shut it. He was dominating her by his height; still letting his arm leaned on the door.

"Or what ?" He teased her, grinning contended with her shock.

She was now facing him, making their position looking very suspiciously intimate or rather like he was giving her unwanted attention. He could hear her heart beating faster. He wouldn't confess that, now that he realized how close they were, his heart was beating as fast as her. Like her proximity was provoking something inside him. It must be the hangover effects that were affecting his judgement. Shorty brought him back to reality as she declared, annoyed :

"I didn't know you were suicidal."

If it was anyone else that would have said that, it could have sound like a threat. But, seeing her big and warm brown eyes and the puffed cheeks on her fairy-like face, it was like a joke.

"Threaten me of killing me, Shorty ?" He chuckled, which seemed to insult her.

"No. But, I'm an innocent little girl and you were the bad guy two days ago. We're both in a remote place. One scream and you're dead meat.

Oh, now he got it. He hadn't thought of it, he felt dumb. Of course, her overprotective friends would totally kill him. Not only her two fanboys were crazy about her, but the entire guild seemed to adore her. He didn't know how she was doing it like she was some sort of magnet to lovey-dovey bonds. Maybe, it was because of her stature.

"Damn, the kitten shows her claws !" He exclaimed, holding his hands like he was facing the most badass person he ever met.

His sarcastic attitude was getting on her nerves. On his side, he really was enjoying the interaction. It had been a while since he hadn't had a lively conversation with someone else than Juvia. But, then the reason why he wanted to speak to her in the first place pop out in his mind.

"I thought you were scared of me...weren't you ?" He continued.

That comment, right there, showed her the contradiction of her behaviour. She frowned. She took a step back and she claimed, going back on being secretive –according to him- :

"Fear takes different forms depending on the person."

An intelligent repartee to use against any normal person. The problem was that he wasn't any normal person. In fact, if she had forgotten, he was a Dragon Slayer which meant better senses.

"But, fear still smells the same." He stated, self-contented.

She crossed her arms against her small chest and looked away, bothered by his intense glance. She really didn't want to be there. She wanted to leave. She must be wondering what he was looking for.

"And what I smell right now is anger. So, Miss Goodie-Two-Shoes actually can feel hatred towards someone. Aren't you trying too hard on that little act of yours ?"

"Well, look who's talking ! Mister 'I'm tough so don't talk to me, but I spy on girls like a creep' ! And besides, I don't act nice because, normally, I am, but you're a despicable man who takes fun of people by being rude to them even when they try to be courteous with you. So it's hard to be nice with you."

"Didn't look like it to me. You mustn't try very hard..." He conter-attacked before catching something he didn't like. "Oi, who you're calling creep, Midget ! What's your problem ?!"

"What's my problem ? ...What's my problem, you dare ask ?!" She shouted, trying to keep her tone down. "You, obviously ! It's not because you're illiterate that I'll let you talk against books !"

"And now, you're calling me stupid ! Nice girl, my ass! ...Wait, you're mad because of what?!"

"I heard you being disrespectful about my passion for books. Who do you think you are for judging me ?"

Oh god...He couldn't believe it. He thought she hated him –and maybe, she does, but not for the reasons he concluded. She was mad, because he badmouthed about books. "Unbelievable", he thought out loud.

"What was that suppose to mean ?" She rumbled, giving him the chance to change what he implied by this comment.

He didn't saw this hint and he shot his foot.

"Well, it's just books. No need to make a fuss about it. It's only paper scrawled by some dumb dreamers."

He didn't realize that he did the most enormous miscalculation ever made. No one –him included- could tell why he said that. Anyway, he lost his chance to know what was going on in her mind, because it appeared he crossed her limit.

"That's it ! It's official. We can't be friends. You're just too...

Maybe, he would have get his mistake and would rectified what he meant.

"Too awesome to care about crap like books?" He added, interrupting her and crossing his muscular arms to put more emphasis in his replica.

Nope, he just shot his other foot. She never faced someone that could that easily make her blood boil. She lost her temper -which was rare before, but with him, she couldn't bare his rudeness- and she uttered :

"Gosh, why Dragon Slayers are such inconsiderate jerks ?!"

He saw panic in her eyes, which didn't pass unnoticed.

"Huh ?" He asked, confused.

"Leave me alone. I'm not talking to a book's hater." She interrupted him with that poor excuse and ran towards the guild's door, leaving him astonished by the speed she left.

Well, at least, he knew why she was mad –and still mad about. Though, the last thing she said –not the book's hater stuff- was puzzling him. What was it suppose to mean ? Shorty seemed close to Salamander since the firebrand invoked her when he was fighting for his guild's sake. So, she knew other Dragon Slayers than the Fire brat and him since she used the plural. Maybe, he wasn't the first Dragon Slayer she had problems with. Maybe, it wasn't the first time she experienced the strength of the Dragon Magic...

Damn, he never felt so low and dirty, thinking back to what he has done to her. "I forgive everything that happened", he remembered the Shorty's words. It didn't make him feel much better. He would save her at least once to lift that burden from his shoulder. He was doing this for him, he could bare the guilt. But, perhaps, he should apologize about the book's stuff since it wasn't really classy nor clever.

He grinned, amazed. Kurogane was wondering if he should apologize. What the crap ? The change was terrifying. He never changed that much because of someone. Not since...

As he was going to head back to his apartment, he noticed that a red-haired girl in armour was leaning against the door's frame where Shorty must have departed. The powerful aura emanating from the girl was impressive. She must be Titania, the Fairy's Queen, no doubt.

She looked up and gave him a look that petrified him. That wasn't a common thing; he couldn't help but listen to his instinct that was screaming "Danger ahead".

Was his life ending now ?

* * *

_So, what will happen to Gajeel, huh ? Gihihi, poor thing !_

Sorry for the late update. It won't take me so much time for the other chapters.

Hoped you enjoyed. Again, thanks for all the views I'm impressed. But, now don't be shy and leave a review:)

See you soon until then, have a great week!

**Inku Eko.**

P.S: Disclaimer, I still don't own FT


	4. Chapter 4

Gajeel wasn't one to normally hesitate to confront people when they were in his way. Even so, he never brought him any good... But, that's not the point. There was something that held him back. Her stare was nothing like when she was with her team when she first saw him, it was so much worse. Why ? He would know it soon enough. Though, did he want to know...?

He regained his composure. She was Titania and so what ? He was Gajeel "Kurogane" Redfox and he feared no one. Not even the one who stood up to Master Jose...

They kept staring at each other without vacillating. They would have been able to hear a pind drop. She was blocking the only way out that conduct to the guild hall where all the mages must still sleeping due to a massive drinking contest that some brown-haired chick, fan of tarot, won. The swordswoman finally broke the silence.

"I don't know what you're playing at, but you're going to stop it right now." Titania warned him, plainly informal.

If she wanted to play riddles, she would have to find someone else. He was exhausted, yet again. This place was draining all his energy. So bothersome. He ignored his gut feeling and replied, sharply.

"Stop what ? Being here ? Talk to your Master. Not my problem if you don't like it."

He was going to continue his path, but a rough hand grabbed his shoulder as he passed by, impeding his way out. The hand strengthened the grip and pulled him unceremoniously towards the re-equip mage.

"Cut the crap out. I'll tag along to the Master's decision, but I won't allow you to fool around."

"Fool around ? I didn't know I didn't have the right to perform on stage. Is it because you're jealous of my singing skills ? He provoked her, shamelessly.

Erza wasn't know for her patience. He crossed her –restricted- limit. She threw him violently to the wall, banging his head against it. Due to the shock, he lost his balance which made him titled forwards a little. She hit his back with her armoured-elbow, making him kiss the floor. The impact made it sound like it was going to leave a mark –both on the ground and on him.

"Oi, you crazy woman, what was that for ?!" He growled, getting back on his feet.

"I don't like being taken for an idiot." She severely said.

"Tch, whatever." He mumbled, repressing his urge to add an impertinent replica.

She calmed down –a little. She exhaled loudly, despising what she was going to do –talking to him.

"I don't trust you at all..."

"Old news." He interrupted her.

Bombing fiercely her torso, she took a step forward, reminding him to look out what he was saying.

"...So, I'll say this, once."

She kept the suspence to check if he was listening. He was. So, she continued.

"I don't want to see you around her. If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from her."

"Her ?" He asked, playing dumb.

She ignored him, pursuing her caution.

"I don't know what happened, but I saw Levy running away on her way out of the library which is odd in itself. And then, I see you. You and her in an isolated place. And I don't like it."

Probably, the woman didn't mean it that way, but Gajeel felt his face flush, thinking about the double hint. She meant that he could attack her again. Like the monster he was to everybody –normally sane which excluded Juvia and apparently, Shorty too.

"I don't see how it concerns you who she's seeing. She's a big girl, isn't she ?" He said, making a joke on the girl's size, incensing the red-haired mage with his smooth tone.

Seeing it as a provocation, Erza was now truly mad.

"I don't know how or why she forgave a guy like _you_," she spat, "but, I won't let you take advantage of it."

"Take advantage of it ? Who are you, her girlfriend or s'mething ?" Gajeel cackled, finding the pair a strange match indeed.

She couldn't bear his insolence any longer. The space was filled with sparkling magic as she changed in her Heaven's Wheel Armor, multiple swords floating around her. He felt at this very moment like he was so screwed and that his only chance was that she would maybe restrained herself since the building was new. Not a solid hope, but still.

"Don't take lightly the outrage you've done upon Fairy Tail. I don't know if you're fiercely audacious or rather incredibly stupid, but you really hit the spot you shouldn't have. Levy is our dear and lovely sweetheart and I won't allow you to even lay your eyes on her. After what you did, I don't even understand how you can sleep at night..."

In fact, he didn't. He avoided it at all cost. That was most likely the reason why he was tired all the time. He couldn't endure the nightmares. Not anymore. He always had them, but the recent ones were painful, not only psychologically but also physically, somehow.

Since... yeah, you could easily guess, since when. Like, his 'feeling' switch turned on, for some reason. And he had no idea why, now. He beat the living hell out of people for jobs that didn't deserve it more than the trio. Maybe, he grew tired of his darkness that was haunting him for far too long. No way in hell, it was the girl that changed anything. It was purely coincidental.

Nevertheless, he had to know. That one thing that was bugging him. Meeting her vehement stare, he interrogate her about it :

"Has it happened before ?"

The question appeared to catch Titania off-guard. She didn't even get offended by the fact that he didn't listen as she was scolding him. However, she didn't get what he meant by that.

"I don't quite get what you're asking."

"Did anyone do to _her_ what _I_ did ?"

He was careful with how he said it. The last thing he needed was another reminder. But, she got the point and so, she replied spontaneously.

"No. Not that I know."

So, his last theory came to nothing. She didn't encounter another Dragon Slayer who molested her. So, what had she against them ? Wasn't she a friend of Salamander ? She only knew Gajeel for a month and so. But, it looked like she was only adding him to a list of Slayers that annoyed her.

"Why ?" Erza inquired.

He ignored her. An audacious risk. Although, she send back her swords, she still was in her intimidating armour. Gajeel managed to astonish her -yet again.

"Was she part of another guild before ?"

"No. Why?"

He skipped her query another time. He was getting close to a dead-end as Erza was losing patience. She wasn't one to be disregard without consequences. But, Gajeel's thick skull didn't seem to care anymore as he was getting more discontented since all his suppositions were tossed aside.

"Why doesn't she like Salamander ?"

To say that this conjecture gobsmacked Erza would be an understatement. It brought her in a talkative mood in order to toss aside such weird questions.

"Why the hell would you suppose that ? She was there when Natsu joined the young generation, seven years ago. We were all family. Besides, she likes everyone, seeing the good everywhere", said fondly Erza, like a big sister being proud of the younger one. "Sure, it took her time to be around him since she was uneasy because..."

Her eyes opened wide in front of the realization of the blunder she had just committed. She said something she shouldn't have in front of someone who shouldn't have heard it.

"What an awful person I am. Almost betraying a friend's secret. Hit me. I deserve punishment for what I did."

Did Gajeel hear right ? Wasn't she about to knock him out, because he hit her guild mates ? What the hell was the problem in this guild ? Was insanity contagious here ? Crazy people everywhere, he couldn't believe it.

She was raving about the importance of trust and duty in friendship. He was totally losing her or rather she was losing what little she had of coherence. As a mentally disordered chick on hormones, she was useless to his purpose to collect information on the enemy –meaning the Shorty. Acting all inaccessible and wanna-be mysterious classify Shorty as so.

Anyhow, the unpredictability of Titania's behaviour was dangerous. As a survival strategy, he tried to put some sense in that scarlet head of hers.

"Don't make a big fuss just about that. You didn't tell me that much, anyway...right ?" Gajeel said, thinking of a way to make her regain her chatty, but coherent mode.

Lost in her thoughts, she looked at the ceiling. She meditated on something serious according to her face.

"It's true..." She began to mutter and then, with more confidence, she stated her conclusion. "You try to extirpate me confidential information. You shall get punishment for this fault."

Cracking her joints, she was ready to have a good fight. Then again, Gajeel knew that Salamander who had –somehow- beaten him was no match to Titania. Plus, she blocked Jupiter's shot after all. He did the math and came to a supposition for the result of the match. Death. It wasn't quite in his schedule for the day so he diplomatically tried to well-advised her to not kill him:

"Wo, Titania. Calm the fuck down. Don't blame me for ya big mouth."

Her scarlet hair flew gracefully with magic waves as she changed herself in her casual armour, unsheathing a massive medieval-like sword. She probably was intending to end him quickly. He wouldn't give her that pleasure.

He had involved himself in too many worthless fights and that was doubtless what brought him so much trouble in life. Strength meant so much for him, but he lost sight of his true meaning in Phantom Lord. Making his mistakes twice would mean he was plainly stupid. He wasn't. Or that's what he hoped.

He found a simple trick to bring himself out of this shambles. Titania strangely seemed child-like in her reactions. Maybe, because she didn't had a childhood, as likely as it seemed. He noticed that most powerful mages had had nasty things happening in their past. Titania must have had one hell of a challenge in her early life to be such a monster. However, he was going to exploit her immature side. Childish strategy ? Who said he was mature, anyway ?

"I'll tell the Shrimp that you told me stuff about her."

She stopped her run to charge. She measured him to see if he was bluffing. Like a kid who got caught his hand in the cookiejar by his younger sibling who was threatening him to denounce him to their parents, she challenged Gajeel :

"You wouldn't dare."

Grinning, he was glad by the new scent that was coming towards them. His strategy gave him enough time for someone to come this way. Plus, his lack of tact wasn't going to fade, because of his new guild.

"Try me."

"Maybe, if I hit hard enough, he'll lose his memory..." Titania wondered to herself.

"Enough, children." A deep and serene voice said.

"Master!" Erza exclaimed, visibly surprised which wasn't Gajeel's case since he smelled him coming.

Joining his hands behind his back, the small-statured man walked passed Gajeel to stand before Erza. His calming aura made the tension between the two young adults dissipate.

"I know you mean no harm to Gajeel..." He began.

"Yeah...right, deaf fool." He murmured, acerb.

"...Because, you're just worried about the well-being of your nakamas. But, I'll appreciate that you would give him a second chance, Erza." Makarov said, ignoring the Dragon Slayer. "You're better place to know that... People that might seem evil might only labour to find the right path."

Referring to an unknown situation –Jellal-, Gajeel didn't mind being compared to evil. He heard worst. The old master had it with words unlike Gajeel. Charism would have been a quality that Gajeel wouldn't have mind to have.

"I understand. But, Levy..." Erza rebelled.

"...Can handle herself just fine." He completed, smiling to the re-equip mage, but seeing she was not convinced to let it go, so he judged good to add. "She asked me to look after him."

Gajeel almost shocked with his own saliva while Erza's eyes nearly popped out of indignation. The iron mage would have laughed at her nasty face, but she shouted:

"To look after Gajeel ?! After what he has done ?!"

Bitch slap from his past. That was occurring way too frequently to his taste. Couldn't anyone get over it as the concerned person who lived it ? And his stupid "Consciousness" was coming back every now and then. Couldn't they let him be for once ? He knew what he has done was bad and he would try to fix everything if they would just give him his freaking chance!

Oblivious to his inner turmoil, the two Fairy Tail's mage continued their discussion.

"You know her past. You can figure out why she acted like she did." The master pointed out.

That statement caught Gajeel's attention, snapping him out of his train of thinking.

"I am not quite as inform as you are, Master. But, I think I can guess." Erza granted him.

As he saw they wouldn't explain what was going on, he stood out.

"Oi. What the hell are you two are talking about ? Don't act like I don't exist."

When Erza remembered his presence, her face darkened. She definitely disliked him more than he thought. There was no acting there. Good, because he didn't appreciate her either with her stuck-up attitude and her madness.

"We're discussing important matters here. Please, bear with my nerves or you won't even remember your name after I'm finish with you." She portended.

Seeing that the deadly friction between those two was revived, the Master decided to send away Erza.

"Erza, dear! Could you wake the ones that remain in the guild. We need to prepare ourselves for the Harvest Festival."

And then, he realized his error.

"It will be my pleasure." She smiled in anticipation.

Has he just send to death row innocent people to save his sorry iron ass ? He felt some kind of compassion for the still peacefully-sleeping guys that didn't know what faith awaited them. Although, he had other things in mind. He waited until Titania was out of sight.

"Oi, old fart."

"What is it, Gajeel ?" He questioned, not minding his lack of refinement.

"It amuses you to mess around ? Why would you say that the Shrimp asked you to look after me?"

"Because, it's true." Makarov declared, straightforward.

"You said she had her reasons. Mind to tell me what they are?"

He really couldn't see what they were without help, this time. I could get why Juvia did ask. But, not the Shrimp. She forgave him, he got it. But, enough to actually...care about him ? It just seemed wrong somehow. In his perception. He asked for forgiveness and he gets friendship ? Come on, there had to be a swindle there.

"Is it so hard to believe that someone simply has faith in you ?"

"Yes."

Makarvo could see that Gajeel wouldn't let it go. Damn him for having such stubborn children in his guild.

"She is a pure heart who gives without expecting anything back." He described him the young woman. "But, don't go look for answers to her. Sometimes, it's better to not dig up the past...Believe me, son. Don't look further. Just let it be."

It was like the guy was reading his mind, knowing that Gajeel would look for awnsers. He felt a chill run down his spine. He growled and looked away not wanting to promise something he didn't want.

"Well, so that her kindness won't get waste, could you look after her for me ?"

His request got him off-guard –something becoming common in Fairy Tail. Has their stupidity has no limit, dammit ? Asking to her executioner to protect the victim. Even if he said he wouldn't do it again, they had too much confidence. Even though, he had no doubt he would got destroyed by all her guild mates if she had a scratch because of him, making him regret to exist. Still...

"Your naivety will end you."

Not knowing if the iron Dragon Slayer was declining his demand or not, Makarov did something he wasn't used to.

"Then, I ask it as an order. If you fail to this, you will have no further reason to stay here." He stated, seeing Gajeel rolling his eyes, annoyed, he could resist to say as well. "Isn't it why you accept to join...?"

Two people-readers in a conversation was a bad idea according to Gajeel. Makarov knew his weird 'interest' in Levy and Gajeel was aware that the man was just giving him the excuse he was looking for, to look after the girl without having to justify himself. And the Master's order clearly surclassed Erza's warning. So, he would have the old guy as back up. Maybe. He hoped...

"Crazy old geezer...No choice, then. I'll do it. Happy, now ?" He mumbled.

"Yes. Thank you, Gajeel."

"Shaddup."

He quickly walked through the guild hall, avoiding eye contact. Noises provoked by people moaning out of pain and sounds of knocks were echoed all across the room. He took his bag, packaging his guitar.

He learned stuff. Interesting stuff. But, before he could deepen this subject of meditation, his attention was entangled in something he didn't like. Someone touched his things. It stank like Speedhat and Plantguy. He opened it once outside. On a small note, it was written in a direct and unambiguous message.

_South Gate Park. 13h. Unfinished business to deal with. Don't be late._

The fanboys wanted to beat him –and if they had sense of humour, pinned him to a tree.

Titania hated his guts and was probably waiting for an opportunity to slay him if he was to close to Shrimp.

Makarov ordered him to look after the Shrimp. Which would be troublesome with the first caution.

The Shrimp was tinkering with his mind and would surely continue her little act, giving him a headache.

Awesome. Just what he needed for his already awesome day to be even more enjoyable. This was going to be so much fun...

He walked away to change himself to be able to face another rough day in Fairy Tail. His life was so much calmer when he was just being the biggest jerk amongst other fellow jerks. But, what wouldn't he do to prove himself to this new and strange world where the future wasn't some kind of dark abyss?

He would do anything.

Not that he would ever say it out loud.

* * *

Author's Note :

More GaLe moments in the next chapter !

So, as I forgot to say in the previous chapter, I'll follow the manga rather than the anime (for the storyline, I mean). I got my first paycheck and since I'm crazy I bought the 33 Fairy Tail's manga I could afford (they were second-hand which explained how I could buy so many ^^) ! I could add some interesting stuff in the story.

Stay tuned !

Fairy Tail is BACK in the game. I'm so happy that they will continue it ! Hope for some more GaLe in it ! :3

P.S: I don't own FT.


	5. Chapter 5

Gajeel Redfox couldn't believe what had happened. He never thought that the little challenge from the irksome duet of fanboys would end to take such a bad turn.

At first, everything went as he planned it would turn out. Shorty was faking her fear behind the oak tree while her partners were aiming for their revenge.

He had to give them that they were stronger than he gave them credit for. Still, he could have beaten them if he wanted. But, he didn't want to. He deserved that penalty and he would take it without complaining. Each punch and each kick were clearing his name, seeking for their forgiveness as well. They were entitled to take out their fear as much as they wanted. He was solid. He could handle it. Bunny Girl and the Painter might want their vengeance, too. Each thing in its own time.

But, then some blonde punk came. He was the kind of guy that didn't go unnoticed. With a scar which crossed his face from the forehead down to the basis of his jaw, but letting his right eye unharmed, the stranger was standing like he owned the place in his long black coat with a collar in fur. Expecting the leopard shirt's of the guy, Gajeel really wondered if the lack of fashion-sense was a common thing in Fairy Tail.

However, the trio seemed to know the guy. Laxus, apparently. And he seemed so incredibly and unimaginably pissed off that Gajeel wouldn't be surprised if he exploded out of frustration. However, Gajeel was the one being exploded.

The power of his lightning was beyond what Gajeel expected. Every nerve of his body seemed to be tightening by pain. The second time was even worse. Gajeel knew he wasn't invincible like he used to think, but he couldn't believe such a monster like that existed. If he wasn't a Dragon Slayer, he would have passed away for sure. 'Even if it kills you, don't move and bear with it', he scolded himself.

Between two kicks, he opened slightly his eyes, amazed by the intensity of the blonde guy's fury. Gajeel saw the trio's horrified expression. It seemed like not everyone in this guild was a saint. Shrimp had tears in her eyes and appeared as she wanted to interfere. She said out loud why he wasn't dodging their attacks or fighting back. She was concerned about him...

'Stay the fuck away, girls like you aren't meant to sacrifice themselves for monsters like us', he thought, afflicted.

Her two teammates were having the same apprehensions and stood up for him before she could. Why did they have to act all brave ? 'When you don't have the stamina to stand for what you're claiming, then shut your mouth.'

And the unthinkable happened. Blondie, having similar thoughts than him, launched a lightning towards them. It was flying straight to... NO!

Faster than he ever ran despite being hurt, he took the blow, promise of another round of soreness. He clenched his teeth to restrain his scream of pain.

No way, he was letting this girl be unfairly knocked out by two jerks in an interval of only two months. She looked so frail, trying to protect herself by placing her tiny arms in front of her. How could such a small human-being survived in a rough world like this ? Targeted for no reason, being harmed by enemies... and now from allies ?! Small people are meant to be protected. He was more convinced about something than ever before.

She whispered his name, astonished. Her soft voice made it sound like a melody. He wouldn't let the blonde jackass lay a finger on the Shorty.

He looked up with a fierce look on his face, seeing only a bored Blondie. It looked like he grew tired of his punching bag, so Gajeel considered it was his cue to get away before the lightning mage decided he was up for a second round.

He growled some grumpy replica to the blue-haired girl to make it clear he wanted to be alone. He staggered towards the guild to what made office of infirmary. Though, the guild was nearly empty by now, no one questioned him about his state and they gave him the space his irritated self needed. He roughly looked in a first-aid kit, searching for some cream to heal his burns and maybe a painkiller if he was lucky.

He was so focused that he didn't hear the door being opened and light steps to enter.

"There's only bandages in this one", informed a quiet voice after closing the entry.

Not used to unexpected people near him, he jumped and growled towards his interlocutor, fangs at sight. Levy giggled.

"Sorry for scaring you."¸

A vein popped out on his forehead. She got nerves. He saved her and she didn't even have the decency to thank him... No...He wasn't looking for gratitude. He just did what he believed was right.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." He said with a sore tone.

"I asked you the same thing. Look like we aren't obedient people, right ?

Ignoring his bothered sigh, she passed and went to the back of the infirmary to a metallic cupboard. She took two different boxes and came back by his side. She rummaged around in the medical material until she found what she was looking for. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he followed her moves. She got closer in order to examine his injuries. He moved his arm away abruptly.

" Tch, I don't need your help."

Not being impressed in the least bit, she knelt down to have a better look of his damaged arm. However, she replied while cleaning his scratches :

"I didn't ask yours either. Outside, I mean."

Again, she got nerves. He really wanted her to take back those words. He took three blows for her. And it wasn't because he was some kind of disturbed masochist. He helped her, because he has been asked to. By the Master.

Lies. The thought didn't even come up in his mind. He just had to. Why, again ? He still couldn't tell, it was like his body moved on his own. Maybe, he was trying to get a normal relation with another human-being. He always was the freak, the loner. He was no good with interacting with others nor could he keep anyone's attention long enough to actually have a decent conversation with them. They were too scared. Or just contemptuous. The only thing he could do now that he decided to stop destroying was to protect. And that Shrimp wanted to take that away from him. It made him, to some extent, mad.

"Yeah, like you could have survived. If I hadn't interfered, you would have been turning crispy by that lightning, Shrimp..." he bawled her out.

And then, he realized something awesome which needed to be shared with the world –and more precisely the present Shorty.

"Huh, wait... _Gihi_ !" He chuckled, brash. "You would have evolve to a Tempura Shrimp. _Gihihi_ ! Got it ?! You would have been fried. And you're short so you're a Shrimp. Gosh, I'm so fucking hilarious !" He yelled, exulting as he found his joke the most awesome thing he ever came up with.

All his dark thoughts flew away as he was laughing his ass off. She puffed her cheeks out, vexed.

"I'm not THAT short. Stop it !" She ordered him, but seeing he was royally ignoring her, holding his stomach vainly trying to contain his sniggers. "Stop laughing, you...you...douchebag...!"

Probably, the worst insult she could find since she didn't seem the one to swear a lot.

"Language, Shorty," he defied her, cocky.

"Says the pottiest mouth of all Magnolia." She conter-attacked.

"I don't hear you from up here. Speak up." He continued to provoke her, grinning.

Conversations were fun, he decided. He really did enjoy teasing her. She was not able to stay stoic and he found her way to brave him delightfully funny. She sighed, exasperated and went on with checking his burns.

"Oh my god, you have such a challenging personality..." She muttered, shaking her head, making her sky-blue locks jump up.

The perfume of her shampoo came to tickle his nose. Strawberry and lemon mixed with her natural scent that was already sweet and subtle. 'Wo...focus now, man', he commanded himself.

"Don't make it more difficult for me to apologize." She continued, oblivious of his inner distraction.

"Huh ? Apologize ? What for ? Ain't your fault if the guy went crazy."

Thinking that it was the victim's fault was a stupid way to think. Though, he was sure it wasn't what the Shrimp wanted to say.

"I've been immature. Well, not as much as you are, right now, but..." She referred to his joke that she didn't find funny at all.

"Oi, stop calling me immature." He warned the Fairy mage.

"When you'll stop calling me by nicknames that refers to my height !"

"Okay..." He began, letting her think she won the argument. "When you'll grow up as tall as me."

"What ?! That's so unfair ! You must be at least 6'0 !" She exclaimed.

"Yeah. Bet you don't even reach 5'0."

"No. I'm 5'0, almost 5'1 !"

Her contented attitude was priceless. Though, even if he was falsely insinuating that being short was a flaw, he thought it fitted her better. It was part of her personality. It was a suited feature.

"_Gihi_, I'm still one foot taller than you. Which makes you a Shorty to me."

"You're so annoying." She mumbled, exhausted by his impertinent attitude, cleaning his wound on his right shoulder since his shirt was partially torn.

She frowned her blue eyebrows, visibly unused to be talk back like he was. Everyone was probably polite and sweet with her, taking her for a delicate and tender girl. But, he could saw she was fiercer than she let it appeared. And he found it interesting.

"Currently learning from the best one." He referred to her as an example of annoyance.

She put alcohol on a deep scratch from when he was dragged by the rolling lightning.

"OUCH, watch what you're doing." He scolded her, feeling a burning feeling within him.

"Oh, sorry. You sure have a lot of wounds that might get infected if I don't clean them."

Oh damn, how come he didn't notice sooner. Maybe, he was too focused on hurling defiance at her. She has been touching his body shamelessly for a long time, now. It was like he received an electric shock. Again. This one was different, obviously. His stomach turned upside down and his brain went blank for a second. What was that ? His body must be protesting for some food –or rather iron. 'Yum...iron...Focus !' Time to get back on his feet.

"Ain't like it was _the worst beat up of my life_." He grumbled, finding the ceiling strangely fascinating, ignoring his heart pounding furiously.

Her hand grazed his face, clearing his visage from his rebel hair falling in front of his eyes. He blinked. She was so close. Too close. She was taking care of the grievance on his face. He had to keep his poker face. Having a girl that close to him was new to him. Even Juvia respected a certain perimeter. Probably, because they had a totally platonic relation. But, that was what he had with that Shrimp, so why was he feeling uncomfortable ?

"Haha, I wouldn't have guess it would have bother you so much." She admitted, cleaning his visage with a hot towel.

"Yeah when a Shorty insult someone strength, he doesn't go unnoticed."

"It wasn't meant to insult you." Levy reassured him.

"Then, what was it meant for ? Make me laugh ? Tch."

"To make you understand that you don't have to feel guilty about what happened." She explained, shyly. "You know..."

Yeah, of course, he knew. He stopped to contemplate the infirmary's ceiling. What could possibly go on in her mind, right now ? Did she expected that he would eventually want to protect her ? Their eyes were locked, like they were looking in each other's soul. She blushed and re-concentrated on her nursing work. The reminder of his act really made his blood boil. Could they all stop to bring that up ?! Reminding him that he shouldn't stand by her side.

"Like you would know what happens in my head. Guilt is not a concept that I know." He said, toneless, back with his cold attitude.

She didn't like it, apparently as she declared :

"Okay, then. Act tough if you enjoy it so much. But, I can see through your facade, pretending to have an iron heart... But, just so you know, I don't expect anything from you."

He knew it, still it hurt. She didn't want him in her sight. Understandable. He just hoped...hoped what ? That she wasn't lying about forgiveness and everything. She tried and he could gain it properly. He would do the only thing to make her see that he was sorry...

"Fine, you won't see me near you ever again..."

She gasped, raising her bright brown eyes full of mystery, but yet filled with revelations. Gajeel misunderstood her.

"No,no ! It's not what I meant. Gosh, I'm supposed to be a Solid Script Mage, how words can be difficult for me...?! Anyway, what I was saying was that I don't want to be a burden for you. You don't have to save me. You're free of any debt concerning myself. It's not your task to make sure I'm safe."

The relief made his body nearly collapsed. He hadn't notice his muscles were so tense. He had been betting his second chance in life on her. And she agreed to give him that chance. Indirectly. She didn't push him away. That was a step closer. But, she was asking for something not negotiable.

"Tch, I do what I want." He mumbled, faking indifference.

"Humm, thanks."She smiled.

Not one of those everyday smiles. A real smile. Or it looked like it. It could have eclipsed the sun for sure. It brought life and hope. Wait, what idiotic thing was he thinking again ? He needed to have a better care of his skull, being hit so many times was beginning to cause irreversible damages.

"Whatever."

Now, it was his studs on his left arms that seemed utterly captivating.

"Oh, I almost forgot what I came to apologize for." She moved back and suddenly bowed. "I'm sorry. I've been immature and I got mad for silly things when you were just trying to...be friendly...well, kind of."

No. No, she shouldn't be apologizing ! It made an obligation to do, so. He had to find an escape. So, he came up with some crappy excuses.

"Well...You liked my song, so I had no reason to look down on books." He started to say, rubbing the back of his neck. "Stop smiling. Don't go thinking that I'm apologizing. 'Cause I'm not. Just that books are...okay. I guess."

"Yeah, sure whatever you say." She granted him with bright eyes filled with amusement.

They were the type of people to not talk when unneeded. A comfortable silence settled down between them. The bluenette wasn't loud like all her other friends. And for that reason, Gajeel could admit he hated her less than most. She finished quickly his bandages after suggesting to change his T-shirt since the one he currently had was all torn. He did while she was tidying up the first-aid kit. He examined her work looking almost professional before concluding :

"You're pretty good at those things."

"Thanks. After almost 7 years of being here, I had practice."

Gajeel was dazed. Even with her small height, he would guess that she was around 17 or 18 years old which would mean she joined the guild at age 10-11. No sane parent would let their kids do such a hard work at such a young age. Meaning she was an orphan. Like him. The theory of the violent father was out. This 'investigation' was really beginning to get annoying.

He didn't realize she had finished to clean the place before heading towards the exit. She wouldn't leave like that, winning against him. He'll annoy her too. An eye for an eye !

"Betting on your drips." He smirked, referring to her teammates being the reason of her health care practice.

She abruptly turned around, huffing:

"Don't call them that."

Challenge completed.

"You didn't deny, Tempura Shrimp." He smirked, satisfied.

"Arrh, like I said, such a challenging friend." She groaned, facepalming herself.

He overtook her to the entry. He needed to leave for his teaching job.

"Then, choose your friend more wisely." He suggested her.

"That's what I do. Doesn't mean I don't enjoy a little challenge." She replied.

Once again, it wasn't the answer he was expecting and that's what made their interactions thrilling. Or rather in the future. It was only their first civilised conversation with her. Although, he liked the fact that he wasn't the only one seeing the other as a challenge.

"I bet. I'll go, then."

"Don't scare the kids." She chuckled, seeing the flyer's mission.

He was going to scold her for insinuating that he could fail an easy job like that, but her expression stopped him. She gave him a luminous and warm smile charged with trust that took away his breath. This act of kindness surprised him. He wasn't even used to be treating as a human-being. Not that he didn't want to. It just never occurred a lot before. He could totally get used to be treating like a fellow guild mate.

"Can't promise the impossible." He said before leaving. "Bye!"

He left, quickly in order to complete his mission. Everything went surprisingly well and the kids seemed to enjoy the class –unlike him, he wanted to believe.

Arriving to his apartment, he went directly to his bed. Re-thinking about the last parts of his day made him fall in a restful sleep. The first in a long time. No nightmares came to disturb his peaceful state.

He made his first friend in Fairy Tail. And it was enough to chase the phantoms from his past.

* * *

Author's note:

Hey ! Hoped you enjoyed this GaLe chapter ! For the one who hasn't notice yet, I post weekly for this story. Mostly. Doesn't mean I'll never be late, but I'll try my best to match my deadline !

I love writing with the sound of Fairy Tail's Fight Songs on Youtube. It motivates me so much !

See you soon.

P.S: Still don't own FT.

P.S #2: This story will be traduce in French soon by the awesome LiGHTNiNGFAiRY59 so for the French readers out there, stay tuned ! I'm all fired up:)


	6. Chapter 6

A parade was a procession of people or vehicles moving through a public place in order to celebrate a meaningful day. They took place to entertain people and to reinforce bonds by having fun.

Or that's what Gajeel heard it was.

Of course, with Fairy Tail, it HAD to be turn into some messed-up commotion. Well, the Fairies were preparing the event starting with a weird contest named Miss Fairy Tail and then, some 'wanna-be' chick turned all the contestants into stone statues. That's when it started to get out of hand.

The Thunder Tribe. Laxus. He had heard about them. Never thought they were that impressive. His –or rather his and Salamander's fight against Laxus was...epic. His soul was shaking just thinking about it. Even when Gajeel could fight back, he felt helpless compared to the lightning mage. Never before, he reconsidered his strength as much as he was at this very moment.

Maybe, Fairy Tail would bring him more than he thought. And it was, for this reason, that he couldn't let it fall into the wrong hands. Always for his own sake, he convinced himself.

But, right now that guild only brought him trouble since he was in the infirmary with an unconscious Fire Dragon Slayer who was snoring like a mechanical saw. He was in a bad shape. Though, Gajeel wasn't in a better state. He was warped like a mummy. Literally.

For the first time since he joined, he was bored. Everyone was re-preparing the festival that was postponed for the following day. The Master, despite his injuries, was supervising the preparations even if the pink-haired hag was scolding him to get some rest. But, Gajeel couldn't care less about that event. He had his special mission to complete.

He tossed the thought. He needed some fresh air; he couldn't tolerate being stuck between four walls any longer.

Once outside, he went at the back of the guild. There were too much people for his liking who streamed in the guild. There was a quiet park behind the guild where he could be at peace. But, as he was getting closer, he was disappointed that his tranquil spot was occupied. He was about to leave when he heard a masculine voice calling.

"Wait, Levy."

Gajeel froze. The Shrimp was here. Not that he was looking for her since the Battle of Fairy Tail, because he was glad they could have a casual conversation despite the terrible circumstances like being trapped in runes. Or that she carried him after he protected Salamander by being a living lightning conductor. Being able to get them out. She was an amazing mage. He never saw such unusual magic like hers.

But, now, it wasn't the matter. There was some _man_ with her. Inexplicably, it was bothering him.

Hiding in the shadows, he peeked. The park was picturesque with a gothic-like fountain in its center. Benches framed it, themselves surrounding by trees. The couple was standing near the water fount.

Calling her, the man held her back by catching her hand. Gajeel would have jump to intervene between them -since he was his duty as a friend- if the man hadn't been...Laxus...

She removed deftly her hand from his grip with a defiant look. Gajeel could have congratulated her for her bravery, but he began to fear for the girl's life. Laxus was probably going to turn crazy once again. No problem, Gajeel knew he was here in case of back-up need.

Laxus only sighed. Sighed ? No roaring out of frustration ? No going nut and acting like some power plant ? That was surprising for Gajeel, but he only knew the guy for two days or so.

"We need to talk." The blonde said to the bluenette.

Though, Gajeel wouldn't have guess he was a word-guy. Life was full of surprise after all. A midget that forgives her aggressor. A nakama who attacks his friends. Yeah, full of surprise. But, he could tell the Shorty was going to forgive her second attacker too, eventually.

"What about, Laxus ? There's nothing to talk about." She snapped.

Snapped ? What the hell was going on here ? The big bad guy was going soft and the sweet little shrimp was on her last nerve. No, more like irritated. The world was upside down ! Although, it might hide more than he first thought.

" Sit." The man asked, indicating the bench.

Reluctantly, Levy sat down. She wasn't mean enough to leave the torment man. Next to her, the man took a seat heavily like he was carrying the world on his shoulders. Well, after all, Laxus really screwed things. After what he did, Gajeel could understand the guy's feeling. He had been through a similar path.

"I...," he began, unsure. "I'm... not good with words. So, I'll get straight to the point..."

His hesitation melted Levy's irritation. Concerned, she leaned closer to meet his elusive eyes. Levy knew Laxus since she was a child and she never saw him like that. Insecure. Uneasy. Something was wrong.

"Sorry." He simply dropped.

His back seemed less tense. The shock was clear on Levy's face. Never would she have thought the _Great_ Laxus Dreyar would ever apologize for anything. Maybe, he had a heart after all.

"It's not me who deserve your apologizes. You might need to address them to Master, Nastu...and Gajeel..."

He jumped when she said his name. She whispered it like she newly realized he was part of Fairy Tail, her family. A warm feeling grew within Gajeel. Laxus began to show signs of impatience.

"I wasn't talking about the Battle. Nor what happened in the park. But, it applies for that too." He conceded before emanating awkwardness by saying . "But, it was about...us."

US?! Wo, time out for fuck's sake ! They were a thing ?! Didn't seem like they were 'together' when he shot her. Nor that they ever had. Laxus and Levy. Levy and Laxus. Sound like shit to Gajeel's ears.

"There was never an "us", Laxus...," she asserted.

Gajeel would have given everything to never be in this guy's shoes. What a slap he took ! Laxus pinched his lips, containing his injuried ego to run away. Gajeel was proud of his Shrimp. His ? Yeah, in a friendly way, of course.

"Yes...I know. No need to bring this back. By 'us', it's how I treated you... back then."

Levy got up as she couldn't stay still anymore.

"Oh yeah. When on my sixteenth birthday, you got so drunk that you confessed your love like you weren't a hopeless seducer and forcefully kissed me. And then, since it wasn't serious, I rejected you, of course. But, guess what because of your overwhelming ego couldn't take one single 'no', you vanished for a year. A WHOLE year ! Without any news. Have you ever consider how I might feel ? And seeing the sadness on the Master's eyes every day due to my fault !"

The mention of his grandfather was a bad move. Little electric charges came out of his headphones.

"It's not about my grandfather. Everything is NOT about him!" He shouted. "I exist on my own !"

"Yes, of course ! How can we miss it when your vanity takes all the living space ?!" She replied with sarcasm.

They dagger looked each other for a moment before Laxus bursted out laughing.

"You haven't change at all."

"Yes, I have ! I grew up ! 2 inches !" She boasted.

"Always so concerned about her height. Really...Didn't change a bit." He sighed to himself.

"But, you have," She stated, unsure if it was for the better or the worse.

"Yeah...I did change. I guess that when I heard about the Phantom Lord incident...and that you were...," he growled, remembering bad memories. "I just couldn't stand Fairy Tail not being strong enough to avoid it. Maybe, I was just mad at myself to not have been here for prevent it and I chose to blame everyone else instead..."

Levy looked up to Laxus.

"You change. You became such a wiser man."

"Are you nuts ?! I nearly destroyed our guild, because I was so conceited in believing I was better than everyone else. Especially your teammates that never have been able to protect you. But, my anger made me lose sight of why I wished that Fairy Tail would grow stronger."

"And it's because you can see so clearly your mistakes that you have become much wiser than before. The Laxus that I used to know wouldn't have apologized at all."

"I was such a jackass."

"Yes, you totally were." She smiled as if she hadn't just insult the guy. "But, not anymore. And that's why I don't hold any resentment towards you."

He rubbed his blonde hair, twitchy. That guy didn't feel okay with having easy forgiveness just like Gajeel.

"But, I almost shot you. If that iron guy hadn't..."

"Gajeel..." She corrected him.

The Iron Dragon Slayer was not far from running away, thinking they caught him eavesdropping. He was sorry for himself to have come to such low methods to get to know people. He wasn't used to healthy relations and he just needed to let bad habits die. But, he just enjoyed comparing her hiding self and her usual self. She had a fascinating personality and yet, full of contradictions. Just like him. They were more alike than he ever dreamt of. Being buddies wasn't unrealistic as he first thought despite her, being friendly towards him.

Laxus snorted to the name. He seemed like he was associating a name to someone he didn't like. And that he recalled why he didn't appreciate the guy.

"Wasn't he the one who..."

"Yes." She interrupted him.

"And you totally forgave him like the little saint you are," Laxus inserted, ironic.

"Indeed. Why wouldn't I after he proved he cared about Fairy Tail ? He is a nakama, now."

"No, I would bet you did even before that."

Levy looked away, edgy. Laxus was heading on a touchy subject.

"It's because he is a Dragon Slayer, isn't it ?" He asked.

Levy gave him a crystal-clear look that meant "Don't aim that path, pal". And it seemed like Laxus and Gajeel were cut from the same cloth since they were oblivious to those warning signals.

"You're hiding something. Since forever. I can understand why you never told me, but why not the others ?"

So, Laxus noticed too. He wasn't imagining things. Maybe, he could benefit from their exchange without involving himself nor showing too much interest in her which was fine for him.

Levy remained silent. She wanted to be absorbed by the ground and go far, far away. A veil of sadness darkened her face. Hiding from her own family wasn't easy business.

"I never got your interest in Dragon Slayers at all. What's the big deal with them ?"

"Speaking of which..." She changed skilfully of subject. "It was puerile to show them you were one. Even, though you're from a different generation."

Laxus' eyes almost popped out.

"You knew before that?!"

"Hard to miss it. Your tattoo. It's definitely a spell of Sealing. A very ancient one, though. I guessed it was to contain your Dragon Magic that you obtained from a lacrima."

Laxus whistled, impressed.

"Just from that ? You've one hell of a mind. It's terrifying." He chuckled.

"In this guild, someone has to think. For a change." She joked, winking adorably.

Laxus poked her belly, pretending to be vexed as he frowned playfully. When they were younger, Levy once heard Laxus' music player and became fond of the music he liked. Sharing this interest, they grew closer. Until he began to be obsessed to not be associated with his grandfather, they were almost friend. And then, he left.

He was about to leave again. And it saddened Levy.

"Where are you going, now ?"

"So, you know..."

She only nodded, low-spirited. She knew he was banished from the guild. He smiled and patted her shoulder, trying to cheer her up, unsure.

"Come on, the only thing that suits you is a smile." He encouraged her. "It won't be like the last time. Here, take this card. It's like Cana's. If you need me, just call. I'll come, that's for sure."

The blue-haired mage shyly took his gift where a small Laxus was smirking, mimicking a phone call. She beamed and thanked him.

"I'll get my stuff and go say bye to my Tribe. I'll go on a pilgrimage. I need to see the world around me and discover his beauties. But, don't worry I won't forget where I truly belong. Here. With Gramps and everyone...See you, Lev."

"Take care, Laxus !"

Tears in her eyes, she waved at Laxus as he was leaving the guild behind him. Even if they weren't the closest friend, she would miss him. After all, he was part of the young generation along with her. They were nakamas.

Gajeel looked at the former Fairy Tail mage departing, wrapped with a whirlwind of leaves in a styled way. (Laxus is awesome like that.) He slightly turned back and smirked :

"If I said I was serious back then...I bet you would totally have been mine."

Her jaw dropped. He mischievously winked at her. And then, she puffed, annoyed.

"Hell, no, you foolish womanizer !"

"I know. Just kiddin' !" He assured her.

Before disappearing from her sight, she yelled :

"I won't forget you either !"

"Thank you for crying for my sake." He simply smiled.

He left. She clenched her fists and dried her tears. She had hoped they could build their friendship on new bases, more solid. She felt she could have gotten a real confident. He had a complicated past. Like hers. They could have understood each other. She just had to carry her burden alone. Like she always had.

"Why does people always leave...?" She whispered, restraining her melancholy.

In the shadow, there was a Dragon Slayer who heard his heart breaking his iron shield and growing wilder.

He wasn't alone. She wasn't either. Her pain was his. Why ? He couldn't tell. But, he lived misery like hers. Being left. He knew how it felt like. He had to fight not to go towards her. What would he do ? Comfort her ? No. She didn't need it.

She held her head high and continued her path.

But, his path crossed hers and he won't let her go. No, she was now stuck with him for a long time. She awakened things that slept deep down inside him.

Curiosity. Interest in life. Willpower to go on.

* * *

Yes, if Gajeel Redfox was enduring this nameless mess called Fairy Tail, it was because of curiosity. As he left his table, he stood back, waiting for Master Makarov. He missed the festival for his mission. Damn, he despised creepers like Master Ivan. Just his name was making chills run down his spine. At least, he got the piece of information the old man was looking for.

With the feel of accomplishment, he declined the invitation to join the party. People rarely enjoyed his presence. He didn't go in order to not spoil their fun. Not that he cared. Observation was a fine past-time.

Leaning against the balustrade, he overhung the guild, having a panoramic view. The bar fight was at his apogee. Erza was slamming a poor soul against the counter as the barmaid was dodging all attacks, bringing orders of beer to multiple of guild mates. Salamander was having a one-on-one with the Stripper who was being cheer up by Juvia.

Long story short, everyone was been tossed around. They were being insane as their usual selves. And nobody could convince Gajeel otherwise. Who could justify Speedhat wearing a freaking caterpillar suit ? No one.

The trio was talking joyfully until the man named Elfman, some big white-haired oaf, bring back the two lapdogs into the commotion once again.

Their bluenette friend, not eager of a good fight, sighed and sat going back to her reading. Her concentration was phenomenal as she was unconcerned by her surroundings. Being so disregardful about the party, Gajeel only encountered once someone has bookworm-ish as the Shrimp was.

As he continued to examine her, trying to see which book was fascinating her so much, a flying object caught his attention. A table. They were so drunk that they were starting to throw tables.

No wonder why the Master was leaving this instant since he had been convened to have a meeting with the Magic Council. The man had to give them a report about the Battle of Fairy Tail. Seeing his annoyed face, Gajeel could guess the old man had experienced that bullshit quite a lot due to his dumb 'children'.

However, there was something about that flying furniture that bothered him. But what ? He followed its trajectory and...it was heading straight towards Shrimp. He was about to jump into the scrum even if he judged he wouldn't make it in time.

Before it could hit the petite woman, something strange happened. Again... Suddenly, the table diverted from his initial course. It went backward like it met an invisible force which was redirecting it towards where it was coming from. The table smacked Gray's back quite hard, flooring him which made Juvia squealed in horror.

What was that ? There was no logical explanation to this. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. The Shrimp was giggling because of her novel as if she wasn't about to be crush a moment ago.

Gajeel was freaking out. Her magic couldn't do anything as moving objects by the power of her spirit. Nor could anyone. Not that he ever heard of. That kind of magic was classify as supernatural or magic so lost in the past that it was merely legends.

That's it. His impatience reached an unbeatable score as he could take it no more. He had to freaking know what the hell was going on.

Maybe, that was some kind of stupid prank. They were pushing to see how far they had to go to make him go see her. It was to test him to see his level of concern about his new guild. Tch, he won't fall for that simple-minded trick. There had to be other ways to know secrets in this place than actually asking for them to the said person.

He heard a suppressed hiccup to his right. There was a brown-haired chick in indecent clothes, holding a barrel full of alcohol by judging from its scent.

"Yo, a penny for your thoughts, metalhead," the woman hiccupped, taking another sip of her drink.

Gajeel rolled his eyes. Their women were acting like unrefined men. Or at least, this one was.

"What for, Boozechick ?" He mumbled, irritated as she was interrupting his turmoil.

"Hey, the name's Cana, remember it. And hum...well, Macao and Wakaba are K.O. and I need a new drinking buddy –hic-. Since you're a reject, I believe it was time to initiate you. No one is a true Fairy Tail mage if they haven't tried to out drink me." She smirked, defiantly.

He growled at her insult. Though, he didn't have time to deal with her. He had business to take care. He would teach her respect later.

"Get lost. I don't have any time to play around, now."

He passed her while she was having another mouthful of beer. She left a sigh of satisfaction before grinning.

"Too busy looking at Levy, huh ?

Gajeel froze on the spot. What the hell did she just say ? He turned back, dagger looking her. Her knowing smile showed it wasn't a lucky guess. Damn it, she noticed. He needed a back-up plan. It wasn't difficult since she wasn't quite a role model.

"Stop the drugs, kid."

"Drink with me and I won't tell anyone. Unless you're too scared."

She was suggesting he was a wimp after insulting him. Those damn fairies never knew there was a line not to cross. He was losing his long-time reputation of tough guy.

Anyway, she was already drunk. Like hell, he was going to lose...

"Don't go blubbering when I'd have beaten your sorry ass," he riposted.

She chuckled as if he said the funniest joke of the entire universe.

"Blubbering...You sure have vocabulary for a guy that looks like a thick head."

"Whatever. What's the deal ? Spit it out already. Ain't waiting all day long."

"Yeah..." She nodded, still amused. "Here's the deal, big guy. We'll bet secrets. The one who lose tell the other their most protected secret. Yours being that you check Levy."

"I'm not ! Besides, I ain't interested in your boring life. I already know why you're here. You're looking for someone in this guild, but you haven't told that person yet."

If she would have been sober, she would have laugh as she was doing right now. He hit the touchy spot.

"You're quite something, aren't you ? No, what I was saying was that I could talk to you about our precious little Levy. If you can win, of course and I won't tell your little secret." She grinned.

His metallic eyebrows disappeared in his hairline. That was way too easy. There must have a swindle.

"Shut it with the Shrimp, don't compare me to her lapdogs. Wait...So you're telling me you'll tell me secrets of your friends. Just like that ? You're dumb or something ?"

Actually, it would help him a lot. It was exactly what he needed. Boozechick was so drunk that he was surprised she didn't fall in a coma yet. She would never remember him nor their conversation. It made him feel safe as he wouldn't appear like a sissy who is asking about people's secrets. He was...just not the sissy part. Anyway, he doubted she could take more than him in her actual state.

"They never have been safer than with me."

"That's what we'll see." He replied, sitting in front of her, dauntless.

She agreed as she was pushing a jug filled with strong liquor towards him. She emanated such a confident aura that he felt his willpower flinched slightly. He couldn't lose, right ?

"Afraid, Metalhead ? "

"You wish."

The competition began. Gajeel was self-assured of his victory. Boozechick was telling no one about her accidental and wrong supposition that he was looking at Shorty, because he wasn't.

Tonight, he would be released from the frustration to not know about her damn secrets.

His pride as a man and as a Dragon Slayer was bet on it. He would win for sure. Or not ?

* * *

Author's Note :

Hey, sorry for the late chapter ! It was quite a challenge, this one ! I really wanted to show the reason behind Laxus' frustration and I came up with that. ^^ Levy/Laxus friendship would be cute in my opinion.

I hoped you liked it. From now on, it will diverge from the main storyline (the known arcs) and concentrate on GaLe interactions.

Since exams are coming up, I'll delay the next chapter in two weeks. Sorry about that !

Until then, stay tuned !

Review, review ! :)


	7. Chapter 7

A loud noise resonated across the guild. Gajeel crashed on the floor. A small public was around the table where occurred the drinking contest opposing the infamous Cana Alberona and the new guy, Gajeel Redfox. Elfman and Max, along with Macao and Wakaba now awake, were yelling and betting. Juvia was cheering her friend (although, she already knew the match's result, having faced Cana a couple of days ago).

Gajeel's soul escaped from his body as he tried to contain his rebellious stomach who wanted to exit all the liquor. That damn chick was no human. How possibly could she stand there, claiming her win with such energy ? She was now doing a victory's dance on the table, acclaimed by the present men.

He raised himself hardly to get back on the bench in front of him. His head was spinning and he was pretty sure that people normally didn't have two heads. Two heads and a half ? Damn, he was so waste. He fell back again, slipping on a puddle of liquor he must have dropped during the shooter speed-up contest.

An ash-blond haired guy was counting down enthusiastically in a similar way as in a boxing match. Cana stopped him.

"Max. I think he got enough already. He's not gonna make it."

Maybe, that chick was a monster, but he wouldn't back down until he died from trying. Groaning, he grabbed the table a little too roughly, raising himself to her level.

"Like I said, you wish."

He sat down heavily, defying her.

"He's doing it like a man !" yelled a white-haired giant. "A real MAN !"

"Let's go, kid ! You got farther than we thought ! You can do it !" cheered a middle-aged guy, smoking.

"Shut up, Wakaba ! Don't encourage him to kill himself ! Stop it ! You have done enough, moron !" warned Macao.

"Hush !" ordered Cana, scratching her nose red from her drinking. "Let's see how much more he can take."

She grinned, evilly. What a fool to challenge her in an expertise field. She didn't mind. She would crush him, anyway. He could saw that it was what she was thinking. And he wouldn't denied that he was on the edge of falling into coma. He had to defend his honour, or rather his 'secret' that had the misfortune to be caught by a devilish woman.

He lost the count of his drinks. Too many names of alcohol were popping in his head. His cheeks puffed as he attempted not to throw up. Max and Elfman prepared the ten next shooters while the two older men were checking out the barmaid being too busy with the other customers.

"Don't push yourself too much." She smirked, taking the first shot, waiting for the signal.

"Don't think you can beat me by making me drink girly stuff." He plagued, hiding his discomfort.

Cana busted out laughing. She had an easy laugh. Especially for stupid remarks like that. She leaned on her barrel in order not to fall. She was drunk too, after all. She was just more resistant...

"I'll make you regret you ridicule machismo, you punk !"

Customarily with men due to her drinking habits, she knew how to deal with dumb machos that didn't know their right place. By crushing their dignity. Men were nothing without their 'male pride' as daily remembered by Elfman. And right now, the guy in front of her was about to learn it the harsh way.

"GO !" Macao and Wakaba shouted in unison.

She drank her shooters skilfully, slamming the glasses down on the wooden surface. For his part, he infrequently swallowed, aiming to keep a straight face.

He failed miserably. He was defeated. He clenched his fists, staring at his last shooter. He was going to reach for it when his stomach had the brilliant idea to try to escalate his oesophagus, maybe to take some fresh air.

He slapped his mouth and walking fast towards the exit. Not running, trying to keep the little dignity he had left. He couldn't allowed himself to show more weakness. He didn't say a thing before passing the doors, apprehending to be in a less honourable state than he already was.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Gajeel !" applauded some people behind him. Probably, the four men who were his cheer squad. For some reason, since his performance, they had been quite civil with him. Now, they were welcoming him.

Although, it didn't matter at that moment since he was giving up on everything that his tummy held, next to a tree in front of the guild. Iron and alcohol. It was never pleasant, but those two items combined were particularly repulsive to regurgitate.

"Told you to be careful." The drunkard woman said, standing behind him.

"If it's to scorn me, right now is not a good time." He raged, wiping his mouth.

He felt disgusting and dirty. What a shame to be in such a state in front of a woman, even a heavy drinker like her.

"Go away." He protested, still feeling her presence.

A cold plastic poked his elbow. He looked over his shoulder to see her holding a bottle of water. He took it, mumbling a quick "Thanks" and drank avidly the refreshing liquid.

"You're better than I thought." She said before drinking a bottle of fine wine she brought with her.

Crazy chick. As if she wasn't drunk enough ? Any normal human being would had been dead by now. She was strong. He had to admit at least that.

It meant that... His life was over. His reputation was thrown to the trash. His cover would be blown. He would probably never know Shorty's secret. After knowing that he is intrigued by her, she would most likely avoid him like the plague. The scenarios succeeding in his head weren't pleasant. He wanted to leave.

"I lost. No need to rub salt in the wound. Now, go tell everyone whatever you want and be the stalker you secretly are."

He threw some water on the grass to wash away the reason of his wounded ego. He couldn't leave any evidence of his unfortunate defeat.

"I'm not Juvia." She chuckled.

She got a point. His former partner had become a total freak. And now, he was associated to that damn stalker. Apparently, between friends, you had to stick to each other no matter what. Juvia continued to talk to him. She wasn't hypocrite and he was proud that she called him a friend back when they first joined Fairy Tail. She hasn't just left him, dealing with his own problems. Although, he felt guilty to not have seen her as a friend earlier.

"And, looks who's talking." She added. "Is it a Phantom Lord thing to stalk ? Besides, I just got lucky to catch you in the act."

_Don't bring that up_, he brooded about his former guild. He was already half way out when he noticed something that piqued him about what Cana said. And why on Earthland did he felt as there was a drummer player using his skull as an instrument ?

"What the hell do you mean... ?"

"Mira and I are the ears and the eyes of this place. We practically know everything around here. You could say we are what you were in Phantom."

So, that girl knew about his 'past-time'. Or rather his secret weapon.

"Did your homework like a good girl, didn't you ?" He said, being ironic.

Apparently, those two women were quite good to be able to know that about him.

"It's amazing how people are careless around drunk people..." She explained, smirking.

"Tell me about it..." He mumbled, rolling his eyes, out of exasperation.

He couldn't tell who gave the game away, but at least, he learnt something quite important.

"I know now who to avoid." He walked away, waving at her, before saying. "Anyway, have fun destroying my life."

"Well...now that we talk about it..."

He stopped. He was still feeling funny and his thoughts were still unfocused which made him less clear-headed. Was she going to explain more detailed how she was going to ruin his life ?... Sadist.

"What now ?" He asked anyway.

"Since you did something unexpected such as admitting your defeat..."

"Oi ! Shuddap." He yelled, having trouble keeping in check the flood of emotions that was beginning to get out of hand because of his overdose of alcohol.

"...I'll reconsider telling our little secret. I had fun. You've been initiated. Everyone wins. But..."

Now, it was getting interesting. But, why did she stop ? He disliked suspense. In fact, there were a lot of things he hated if he recalled what he enumerated previously...Losers, hypocrites, emotions, secrets... And the list was going on and on. Wo, he needed to focus on the Boozechick. She was going to say something.

"But what ?" He inquired.

"But, you looked so ridicule earlier. I didn't believe you would end up so helpless." She laughed, now sitting indecently on the asphalted entrance like she owned the place.

"I don't know what restrain me from rearranging your face right now." He growled, annoyed by her free-and-easy attitude.

"...'Cause if you do, I might forget what I was about to tell you." She implied, mischievously.

Okay. Fine. She wanted to play. He would.

"And what would it be ?" He thoughtfully asked, wondering where she wanted to go by forcing him to stay.

Cana looked at him and then grinned, seeing she caught his attention.

"I shouldn't. Really..." She rectified, placing a hand in front of her reddened face to repressed a chuckle.

"Oi, don't begin to say s'mething and take it back afterwards !" He shouted, frustrated.

He didn't like being fooled. She was just messing with his head. Like every damn fairy was. Damn it.

"You're right... I'm way _too_ drunk to remember saying anything to you after you ran away." Cana hiccupped. "I mean, you're one of us now. No need to hide anything from you, right ?"

"I didn't run...wait what ?"

She patted the ground beside her. She wanted him to sit next to her for not yelling the stuff she was about to say. Might be a good idea. He didn't want any eavesdropping from any fairy, so he sat.

"I'm the one who arrive the first among the young generation. I know them all since they joined. Their past and what they're aiming for." She told him confidently. "...Except for Levy."

A million questions were popping loudly –too loudly- in his head. He chose to shut up, wanting to hear the rest, especially because Cana's expression darkened.

"Her past is unknown from everyone." She continued. "I tried everything. Drinking contest, trade, truth or dare. Nothing worked. She always found a way to avoid the confrontation... Or Erza would interfere. The only who seemed to have the full version is the Master and it looks like he involved Erza to keep it a secret... But, I don't think she knows much..."

She got lost in the contemplation of the stars. She looked really stupid. He didn't tell her. He was waiting for the continuation of her narration.

"And...then ?" He encouraged the drunkard.

"I forgot what I was about to say." She beamed, distracted by her empty bottle.

He inhaled vehemently. She was obnoxious. She was doing it on purpose. He could have sworn.

"Three barrels." He signed.

"Okay... so as I was saying..." She slightly smiled, making Gajeel wanted to shove it off her face. "I remember the day Levy appeared through those gates. She was supporting Jet and Droy who were completely beat up by some bullies on their way to the guild since they wanted to learn magic here."

Well, that explained their absolute worship for the small blunette.

"She was all bashed up and looked like she hadn't eaten nor sleep in days." Cana mentioned. "She was patched up by Polyussica and then, she was part of the family after a weird talk with the Master..."

She paused. For a long time. _Oh no, you must kidding me, this f-..._,Gajeel sworn angrily.

"...Three more."

Cana pretend to yawn, exhausted. She began to get up.

"I'm soooo tired... I'll go get some sleep."

"Okay, make it eight more." Gajeel stopped her by grabbing her purse and pull her down.

She yelped and rubbed her butt, oblivious to his rudeness.

"Yeah, that really weird conversation... Though, I didn't hear a thing..." The woman admitted.

"Then, why are you saying it was weird ? Dumbass !"

He calmed down as he was starting to see white spots before his crimson eyes. She poked roughly his side to warn him to be more polite and then, hiccupped unaware that it displeased the Iron Dragon Slayer. However, it didn't last long because Cana dropped a bomb.

"Because when the Master and Levy came out of his office, he had a black eye."

"The Shrimp did _what_ ?!"

It exceeded him completely. He felt the old man's power and it was oppressing. How could a little girl could have harm a force of the nature like him ? Even if the old guy haven't attack her –surely-, he would defended himself so, how come she could have left a mark ? It was crazy. Beyond that. Improbable... How...

"Awn, how cute. You gave her a nickname." Cana interrupted his thoughts by faking her love for cheesy and romantic stuff.

"Shut up, Boozechick." He rebuffed her.

"Oh...don't be a meanie..."

She got up and brushed off the dirt on her pants before going towards the guild.

"Hey, where you're going ? What about those 11 barrels, huh ?!"

He wasn't giving money away for alcohol so she could enjoy herself. No, he wasn't a nice guy. He wanted the information he paid for. Wow...he found himself quite low. It was for a good cause, though...Currently his sanity.

"You can give more. That's all I know about her past. Which is close to sweet nothing. Bye." She concluded.

He fairly accepted that it was all he could benefice from their conversation. Although, he still was curious about one thing.

"Why did you tell me all that ?" He queried before advising her to spare him with the bullshit about him accepting his lost.

"Hum...'Cause I want to know too. And you might be the only one that can find out since she wouldn't be suspicious of a prick like you."

He nodded which was the closest thing to a "Thanks". He wouldn't say it twice in the same evening. Pushing her luck too far wasn't a good thing and Cana knew it.

She clumsily continued her path before turning around and

"Let's drink again someday." She winked and put on a toothy smile, Fairy Tail style.

She made a deafening entrance in the guild hall by screaming : "The boss is the house ! Time to shake things up ! Bring more booze !"

"Tch."

All he had to know about the others was that they were all freaking wacko.

* * *

Gajeel was about to leave when he smelt a fragrance of paper and fruits. She was here. He hid behind the tree, easy task thanks to the obscurity of the night. She was alone. It was odd. Her two annoying leeches were always glued to her. If they weren't, she usually had a friend or two with her since she was quite popular and appreciated. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't have one minute to herself even when reading. It explained how it was an odd sight.

Levy passed quickly and when she was out of sight, she began to run. Gajeel followed, alerted. A small yet ceaseless ring was making noise from a strange bag she was holding. At a corner, she halted in a dark alley. He growled. Reckless and silly girl. Did she wanted to die that much ? He heard she had some kind of strength but, still looking for trouble wasn't wise.

"Master." He heard the Shorty whispered.

She was carrying a Communication Lacrima Crystal, a fairly old model. The silver ornament was all rusty and a fine layer of dust persisted on the glass.

"Levy, have you done the research I asked you ?" A suppressed voice inquired.

Eavedropping was becoming quite a nasty habit. Even considering this fact with contempt, he didn't move and continued to listen. After all, it wasn't like he was invading her privacy...right ? He was insuring her safety since she was in an inappropriate place for a young lady at such a time. He firmly nodded to his justification.

"Yes, I have. The Baram Alliance is making a move. We will be dealing with the Oracion Seis guild. They're aiming for the Nirvana."

"Have you asked Mirajane to contact the other guilds for our own alliance ?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good..."

Like he thought he didn't encroached her privacy. It was only guild matters.

"You have to send Natsu." She urgently required.

Gajeel didn't like it. Why was she thinking of Salamander of all people ? He was way stronger than him. Okay, he got beat up by him... But, only once and it was because he wasn't feeling like fighting for real. He would show them what a real Alpha was. Not that he wanted to impress Shrimp, just because he was in the mood to deploy his true force. Plus, he had to bring back to health his dignity since his...humiliation with the booze... Whatever.

"Why ? I've been planning to send Erza, Mira and the Thunder Tribe." Makarov explained soberly.

"The Thunder Tribe has left for a job and Mira isn't ready to take jobs again. Plus, Erza can't go alone. She must go with her team." Levy suggested oddly imperative.

"You suggest to send Team Natsu ?! Do you know how much money I have to spend on those destructive brats when they're together on a mission ?" He began to shout going pale, imagining the worst scenario possible.

"I do know." Levy assured.

Suddenly, the atmosphere went cold as she said, disheartened.

"But, _it_ is back."

The only thing that was missing was the low yet sinister thunder, resound far off with the nightmarish flash of light. The gloomy set was tense like it was the worst thing it could happen right now.

"...Again ?"

She nodded. It looked like they had to deal with it before. So, they knew what kind of 'problem' they were facing. It annoyed Gajeel that they used such a nebulous pronoun. He didn't like to be left in the mist.

"Master, you have to send Natsu." Levy insisted more firmly.

Whatever it was, neither of the mages seemed to take it lightly. Why was she talking like Salamander's life depended on it ? What was thebig deal, huh ? If Salamander couldn't deal with a few obstacles, well too bad. Jungle's law, damn it. The stronger lived. The Master was strong. He wouldn't let a little girl dictate his decisions as a guild master.

"I know, I know. I will." The Master granted, discouraged by the perspective of the future bills for compensation.

Gajeel's jaw dropped. He wouldn't have guess she had that much 'political' power. He thought only the white-haired barmaid was like his assistant. Maybe, he didn't pay attention at the right time and missed something...

"Those four and Gajeel." Levy added.

_What ?!_ Gajeel almost yelled. Why was he involved now ? He could take care of himself just fine. Tch.

"No, he can't."

"Then, if you don't trust him, why did you ask him to join ?" She snorted.

"It was the right thing to do. And because, Juvia asked. And so, did you." The old man reminded her softly, all worries slightly forgotten as he seemed to trust her to deal with their mysterious problem.

Gajeel's curiosity was at his apogee. He would finally know why this girl was acting the way she was. It must be a pretty damn good reason, although he couldn't see what...

"I had to."

..._What ? That's all ?! What shitty reason is that ? _

"Why ?" The Master echoed his thoughts to Gajeel's. "Because everyone deserve a second chance ?"

She looked away from the crystal, fearing that the Master could read her like an open book as he was so used to do.

"He does..."

"And you imply that you don't ? The old man got indignant. "If you forgive him, why don't you expect others to do the same with you ? Don't be so harsh on yourself, kiddo."

So, the Boozechick was right. The Master did know Shrimp's past. Surely, Gajeel couldn't ask to him directly –he wasn't _that_ stupid-, but he felt relieved that she hadn't been alone with her burden. It was obviously a burden or she wouldn't be hidden it, right ? At that moment, he believed that he had to know for her sake as well. Living in a past was a real pain in the neck and she was making that terrible mistake he made back then. He wouldn't let her ruin her present for regretting the past. He owned her that, at least.

"It's not about me. It's about Gajeel. You have to send him away. Before _it_ came here."

Again, with the mystery, he was eager to discover what it was that both of them dreaded to let near Salamander and him. A good fight would be on his schedule soon enough.

"He can't. I have something else planned for him."

_Great..._ Gajeel thought with irony. _I'll meet his creepy son again...Ugh._

"As long as he is as far as possible from here, I'm okay with it."

_You wouldn't say that if you had met that ass-kisser...Ivan_, Gajeel shivered with disgust.

"Always so concerned about those Dragon Slayers, aren't you ?" Master's reflection sighed through the lacrima.

"Someone has to. They've been left alone for far too long. Plus, they don't know what is waiting for them. Someone has to look after them."

Her voice sounded so...remorseful. Why was she feeling sadness ? Why ? It wasn't her fault if some enemies came for Dragon Slayers since they were envied for their rare magic. That she wanted to protect both him and Salamander was quite generous of her. She could have let them deal with their own crap. She was too compassionate for her own good.

"You're a good kid."

"I try every day to be." The Shrimp weakly smiled.

"Well done, then."

The crystal ball went blank. Their conversation was over. She carefully put it back in her bag. Gajeel was waiting for her to comment what she just said to Master Makarov when he remembered she didn't know he was here.

Leaving some distance between them, he decided to follow, hum scratch that, escort her to her apartment. After all, she helped him with his wounds. It was just a payback to that favour. Nothing more, nothing less. He was no damn stalker like Juvia.

Suddenly, he saw a shadow jumping from a house to another at high speed. Levy turned right to the next street at the same time as the stranger landed on the building nearby. Gajeel tensed his muscles, the adrenaline rushing in his veins. The guy turned slightly and gave him a cold smile, his eyes sparkling with a burning need of blood.

And apparently, it was Levy's...

* * *

Author's note :

Haha, Cliffhanger ! I only like them when I'm the one putting them... I'm drinking tea with Satan ;)

So, as promised after two weeks, here's the new chapter ! Sorry for the delay. I'm still in my exam period. Two more weeks and I'll be free ! Be patient what happens next will be totally awesome ! I'm so looking forward to write it ^^

So, stay tuned and leave a review if you liked it !

P.S: Still doesn't own Fairy Tail. H.M. does !


End file.
